GoodBye, Gaia!
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: After Vision of Escaflowne ends, Hitomi returns to Gaia to find the people dying of a mysterious disease. She may hold the key to their salvation, but she doesn't know what to do. Rather long, but worth the read.
1. Hitomi's Return!

Disclaimer: All Escaflowne characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song No Need to Promise and translation belong to the company that recorded and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to my best friend, who not only got me started writing fan fiction but also lives with me in an alternate world. She is the woman who gives me strength to go on and the courage to follow my heart.

Good-bye, Gaia!

  
By Hideki LaShae

Chapter One: Hitomi's Return.

            Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? No, no, it couldn't have been! I know it really happened! It all started when I was at school with my best friends, Yukari and Amano! I am Hitomi Kanzaki and this is the continuation of my story about my adventures on Gaia… 

            "Hitomi! You're gonna be late again!" exclaims Yukari. Her shoulder length reddish brown hair frames her face and her pretty eyes.

            "I know! I know!" exclaims Hitomi running as fast as she can from the direction of the main school building. She jumps down the stairs that lead through the bleachers down towards the track field. "Yeah!"

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Yukari.

            Hitomi hits the ground and runs over to Yukari. "Hey, Yukari!"

            "You're late again, Hitomi," says Yukari, "and as the manager…"

            "I know! I'm sorry. I had to finish an essay," says Hitomi taking off her windbreaker jacket to reveal her white T-shirt. Her light brown hair is cut in a short boyish fashion. Her green eyes shine happily in the afternoon sunshine.  

            "Again? That's the second time this month!" exclaims Yukari.

            "Go easy on her, Yukari," says Amano walking up to the two girls. He brushes his chin length medium brown hair back away from his face. His blue eyes look at Yukari and never stray from her face.  "After all, she did convince me to ask you out!"

            "I can't imagine why!" exclaims Yukari looking at Hitomi curiously.

            "I've told you, Yukari. I only had a crush on Amano! It wasn't love!" exclaims Hitomi, pulling off her windbreaker pants and sitting down on the bench to put on her track shoes. "I didn't realize that until I fell in love."

            "You say you fell in love, but I haven't met this mystery man yet. And I thought I was your best friend, Hitomi!" exclaims Yukari placing her hands on her hips.

            "It's not like I don't want to introduce you, Yukari! I think you'd like him. Really! I just don't know if you ever can meet him," says Hitomi, standing up again.

            "Why are you so secretive, Kanzaki?" asks Amano smiling, "What's his name at least?"

            "His name is Van… Van Fanel," says Hitomi smiling. She closes her eyes and remembers how he looked the last time she saw him. "Van Fanel."

            "Alright! The girls' team is next!" exclaims the track coach.  The three teenagers' heads turn toward the inside of the running track where the coach is standing with the second team manager.

            "Hey, that's me!" exclaims Hitomi hurrying to her starting blocks. She gets into her position.

            The starting pistol fires, and Hitomi pushes herself off the starting blocks as if her life depended on it. She sprints as fast as she can.

            Suddenly, as Hitomi watches the finish line come closer, she sees an angel appear holding out his arms to embrace her as she crosses the finish line. She sees the dark hair and the beautiful brown eyes of the man she loves… Van Fanel.

            Hitomi runs faster, drawing her extra speed from her heart. She smiles at Van.

            Van smiles. His white feather wings ruffle in a wind that Hitomi can't feel.

            Hitomi crosses the finish line into Van's arms, but she passes through him. She doesn't even hear Yukari and Amano screaming "Twelve point three seconds" as she faints.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            The wind is so hot… Why is it so hot? 

            Hitomi opens her eyes and sees a village in flames. She stands amidst the burning buildings and watches in horror as people run around on fire. "Somebody help!"

            A small child, maybe at the most six years old, walks towards Hitomi. She isn't on fire like the other people, but her skin is still falling from her body. "Help me."

            Hitomi watches the little girl fall to the ground. Then she looks closer and sees the ground beneath the child fall. She tries to run away, but she too falls as the ground crumbles. She screams.

            A pair of arms wrap around Hitomi and stop her fall.

            Hitomi looks over her shoulder and sees Van smiling at her. She smiles as the feathers molting from Van's white angel wings blur around her.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            "Hitomi! Hitomi!"

            "Oh, I'm all right, Yukari," says Hitomi quietly as she opens her eyes. She blinks quickly as she realizes that she's lying in the middle of the track.

            "I think you must be anemic," says Amano helping Hitomi to stand up, "You just passed out. That's the third time this has happened in one month! Did you talk to the school nurse like I asked you to?"

            Hitomi looks all around her, hoping to see a white feather. Then she would know that Van is calling her, but she doesn't see any feathers, none at all. "I… I'm fine really. You don't have to worry about me… Oh, yes, Amano. I did talk to the nurse. She doesn't think I'm anemic. She thinks I've just been pushing myself a little too hard and not sleeping enough."

            "Kanzaki?" asks Amano as Hitomi walks back to the bench to slip on her windbreaker.

            Yukari runs over and throws her arms around Hitomi's neck. "Hitomi! You ran the hundred meter in twelve point three seconds!"

            "What!" exclaims Hitomi with wide green eyes, "But last time, I barely broke thirteen seconds!"

            "It's true, Hitomi! Twelve point three!" exclaims Yukari releasing Hitomi.

            "You were running, and all of a sudden, you just sped up!" exclaims Amano, "Where did you get that extra motivation, Kanzaki?"

            Hitomi runs her hands through her short, light brown hair and buries her face in her hands. She shrugs her shoulders. She shivers slightly as the image of the little girl comes back to her.

            "Kanzaki, are you sure you are all right?" asks Amano.

            "Hitomi? You're trembling!" exclaims Yukari.

            "I have to go!" exclaims Hitomi grabbing her street shoes and running off the track. She pauses only for a second to quickly change shoes then she runs off again.

            "Hitomi Kanzaki! Where are you going?" screams Yukari.

            "I have to go!" exclaims Hitomi running away faster. She runs across the courtyard and enters the school. She gets her bag from the girls' locker room and quickly leaves. She doesn't even bother with changing into her school uniform. She just hurries away from the school, and she doesn't stop until she walks into the kitchen at home. She looks at her mother. "Mom…"

            The woman turns to look at Hitomi. "Hitomi? What are you doing back so soon?"

            "Mom… there is something I have to do, Mom," says Hitomi.

            "What is it, dear?"

            "I don't know when or even if I'll be back, but I have to follow my heart! The man I love may be in trouble! I need to go to him!" exclaims Hitomi, "I love him! I love you and Dad!"

            "Hitomi… this man, is he from a world called Gaia?" asks Mrs. Kanzaki taking Hitomi's hands.

            "How…?"

            "Your grandmother told me all about Gaia," says Hitomi's mother smiling, but with sad tears in her eyes. She knows all about that world and about how desperately her daughter will need to return. "I know you must do that which you must. I knew that back when she gave you her necklace, the one she received in Gaia. Do as you must. I will explain everything to your father and brother. Live a happy life, Hitomi!"

            Hitomi quickly embraces her mother and runs up to her room. She drops her bag on her bed and opens her desk drawer. She lifts a deck of tarot cards and shuffles them. She smiles as she sets the cards into her bag. She zips her bag closed. She unzips it again as an afterthought and pulls out her school uniform.

            Hitomi changes into her Sailor shirt and skirt. She puts her track clothes into her bag beside her tarot cards. She touches her neck where her grandmother's pendant had hung for many years until she gave it to Van. She zips her bag closed and slings it over her shoulder. She heads downstairs and into the kitchen.

            "I've packed you a lunch, Hitomi," says her mother motioning to a box beside the refrigerator, "You should eat to keep up your strength."

            "I will, Mom." Hitomi puts the box in her bag and kisses her mom's cheek. Then she leaves. She heads back to the school grounds as the sunsets.

            Hitomi places her bag on the finish line for the hundred meter, and she starts walking back to the starting blocks. "Van! I'm coming!"

            "Hitomi!"

            "Kanzaki!"

            The lights around the track flare into life.

            Hitomi looks up to see Yukari and Amano running towards her.

            "Hitomi! What's going on? You're acting so strange!" exclaims Yukari.

            "I'm sorry, Yukari. I have to go! I must go back to him! He will not call me, but I know he needs me!" exclaims Hitomi, "I must go back to him!"

            "Back to who, Kanzaki?" asks Amano.

            "Van! He needs me now!" exclaims Hitomi. "I must go!"

            "I don't know where you think you're going, but we're not letting you!" exclaims Yukari, "Hitomi, you aren't yourself!"

            Hitomi turns around and starts heading back to her bag. She takes off the jacket to her school uniform and puts it into her bag. She quickly changes into her track shoes and closes her bag with all her belongings inside. Then she moves back to the starting block.

            "Hitomi! Are you listening to me?" asks Yukari as Hitomi sets herself up on the blocks.

            "Yukari, would you time me? I want to try to beat twelve seconds before I go," says Hitomi looking up at the finish line.

            "I'll time you, Kanzaki," says Amano, "but if you don't beat twelve seconds… we won't let you go."

            "Amano! I can't believe you're going along with this!" exclaims Yukari, "We can't let her go anywhere!"

            "I think I understand why you want to go back to him, Kanzaki," says Amano, "You really love him, don't you?"

            Hitomi nods. "With all my heart and soul, Amano. I need to be with him! If he's in trouble, I need to help him! I can't live without him any longer! He has my heart, and he is my life!"

            Amano looks at Yukari for a few seconds. He smiles then he holds up his watch to look at it. He takes a deep breath and nods his understanding to Hitomi. "Right, Hitomi! I know exactly how you feel. Okay, then. Whenever you're ready, Kanzaki!"

            "Give it everything you've got!" exclaims Hitomi. She pushes herself forward and starts running as fast as she can. With every step she prays that Van will appear to take her to Gaia.

            "One… two… three," says Amano counting the seconds.

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Yukari.

            Van! I need to see you! 

            "Four… five… six," says Amano.

            A brilliant light comes down from the sky onto the finish line, and a man appears just barely on the other side of the finish line.

            His black hair falls down around his face accentuating his dark eyes. He wears no shirt, only a light colored pair of pants with his dark brown boots and brown gloves. Around his neck on a silver chain hangs a small pink talisman. He is Van Fanel, and his white feather wings protrude from his back.

            White feathers fly everywhere in the wind.

            "Van!" exclaims Hitomi searching deep within herself for an extra burst of speed.

            "Who are you!" exclaims Amano fiercely as he sees Van holding out his arms to Hitomi.

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Van smiling.

            "Van!" exclaims Hitomi.

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Yukari fearfully, "What's going on? Who is that?"

            Hitomi runs into Van's arms, and he immediately starts to lift them up with his wings.

            Amano looks at his watch. "Twelve!"

            Hitomi holds Van tightly as they start to fly up.

            "Hitomi! Don't go!" screams Yukari, "Don't go, Hitomi!"

            "Kanzaki!" screams Amano, "Hitomi Kanzaki!"

            Hitomi and Van fade away, and the pillar of light rises to the sky.

            Yukari and Amano look at each other and at the finish line where Hitomi's bag has also disappeared.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Hitomi and Van touch ground in the middle of a clearing surrounded by thick trees.

            Hitomi sees her bag on the ground at their feet, but she hesitates from moving away from Van. "Van! I've missed you!"

            "Hitomi! I've missed you too, but why have you come back?" asks Van still embracing her tightly.

            "I had a vision! Everything was burning except for a little girl. She was falling apart. I thought you needed me here, Van!" exclaims Hitomi, "So I had to come back!"

            "If only you could have come back in a happier time," says Van slowly releasing Hitomi. His feathers all fly away in the wind leaving him wingless. He lifts Hitomi's bag. "Let's go to Fanelia. Everything will be explained there."

            Hitomi looks up at the early afternoon sky and sees both the Earth and the moon hanging in the sky. She smiles. "The Mystic Moon!"

            "Hitomi?" Van holds out his hand and smiles.

            "I've missed Gaia," says Hitomi taking Van's hand, "Let's go."

            Van leads Hitomi into the forest, and they soon come out overlooking a beautiful town.

            "Fanelia! I thought it burned!" exclaims Hitomi.

            "We rebuilt!" exclaims Van puling Hitomi down towards the town, "Allen, Millerna! Even Dryden helped us! We rebuilt Fanelia!"

            "It's beautiful, Van!" exclaims Hitomi running alongside him down the street, "Are they still here?"

            "Millerna and Allen are still here!" exclaims Van happily pulling Hitomi up the stone steps and into a good-sized two-story stone building. "This is my home, Hitomi! I can take you to see the others in a few minutes if you want."

            "I would like to see everyone again!" exclaims Hitomi.

            Van sets Hitomi's bag on the floor and walks over to a wooden trunk. He lifts the lid.

            Hitomi moves to her bag and gets her Sailor jacket out. She quickly puts it on and zips her bag closed.

            Van pulls a bright red, sleeveless shirt from the trunk and slips it over his head. He pulls it down over his bare back. Then he turns towards Hitomi. "You look like you've been doing well, Hitomi."

            "I've been doing just fine, Van," says Hitomi smiling at him. She slings her bag over her shoulder.

            Van raises his eyebrows at the bag.

            "You told me to keep it with me… in case we had to leave in a hurry," says Hitomi, "And if my vision was real then we might have to leave quickly. I saw Fanelia burning."

            "We'll know in time if your vision will come true," says Van. He reaches for the necklace Hitomi gave him at their last meeting. "I suppose I should give this back to you now. It always looked so beautiful on you, Hitomi."

            "Van, not now. You can return it to me later if you must, but I want you to have it," says Hitomi moving towards Van and taking both his hands in her own. She blushes.

            Van's cheeks turn pink as he pulls Hitomi into a tender embrace.

            Hitomi relaxes in Van's arms.

            Van pulls Hitomi a little closer and feels her warmth spreading throughout his entire body. "Let's go see the others!"

            Hitomi nods as Van moves away from her.

            Van grabs Hitomi's hand and leads her out. They walk to a similar stone building across the street, and he pounds on the wooden door. "Allen Shezar! Open this door!"

            "I told you to be quiet, Van…" The door swings open to reveal the handsome knight of Asturia. His long blond hair falls around his smiling face. His blue eyes turn immediately to Hitomi. "Hitomi? Is that really you?"

            "Hello, Allen," says Hitomi smiling, "It's me! Hitomi Kanzaki!"

            Allen embraces Hitomi passionately. He watches as Van glares at him. He pulls away from Hitomi. "Come in!"

            Allen steps to the side, and Hitomi walks in with Van following close behind.

            Allen closes the door quietly. He smiles and motions to the chairs around the room. "If you'd like to sit down, I'll go get Millerna."

            "Millerna's here?" asks Hitomi smiling.

            "I suppose Van would forget to mention a few things. She is now my wife," says Allen as Van sits down.

            "Where is your sister?" asks Hitomi.

            Allen hangs his head sadly and leaves the room without answering.

            "Did I say something wrong?" asks Hitomi sitting down in the chair next to Van.

            "There are some things we just don't speak of," says Van quietly.

            Allen returns with a blond-haired beauty.

            The Asturian Princess wears a long pale blue dress, and she carries a very young baby in her arms. She smiles at Hitomi.

            Hitomi smiles and walks up to her friend. "Millerna?"

            "Hello, Hitomi. This is my daughter," says Millerna showing the brown haired baby to Hitomi, "And yes, Dryden is her father. She was conceived while I was married to him. He… asked Allen to help me raise her."

            "Can I hold her? Dryden is her father, and he actually asked Allen to help you raise her? It's like he's giving up on you, Millerna. I didn't think he would do that. He wanted to come back later and marry you, didn't he?" asks Hitomi, "What is her name?"

            Millerna places the baby in Hitomi's arms.

            "Her name is Hitomi," says Allen. He smiles warmly at the two girls who share a common name.

            "Hitomi? You named her after me?" asks Hitomi smiling as she rocks the child. She looks at Millerna with grateful eyes.

            "Yes. Her name is Hitomi Marlene," says Millerna, "I chose it alone. In honor of you and my dear sister. Two of my beloved sisters."

            "Thank you, Millerna. That means a lot to me," says Hitomi smiling. She hums quietly to the baby in her arms and rocks her gently.

            Baby Hitomi opens her eyes after yawning. She blinks and looks up at the girl from the Mystic Moon with eyes the same precious blue color as Millerna's.

            "It means a lot to us that you are here now, Hitomi," says Millerna, "What have you done in all this time?"

            "I stopped reading people's fortunes," says Hitomi sadly, "I didn't want to create a future for someone through my readings."

            "You stopped reading?" asks Allen.

            "Yes. I still have my tarot cards. In fact, I brought them with me," says Hitomi sitting down with the baby in her arms, "I still know how, but I don't read anymore."

            "That doesn't sound like you, Hitomi," says Van standing up and moving closer to her.  He sits down on the armrest to the chair Hitomi sits in. He sets his arm gently across her shoulders.  "Reading fortunes was a special gift you had. But I do understand. You didn't want to call forth a bad future."

            Hitomi smiles at Van and nods her head. "Thanks, Van."

            "What else have you been doing?" asks Millerna.

            "Just going to school and track. I can almost run the hundred meter in twelve seconds." Hitomi rocks the baby.

            Baby Hitomi closes her eyes and yawns.

            "How long have I been gone?" asks Hitomi.

            "Too long," says Van smiling at Hitomi.

            "Almost a year has passed," says Millerna.

            "We were able to rebuild this city quickly because everyone worked exceptionally hard," says Allen.

            "Time certainly moves differently here than on the Mystic Moon," says Hitomi, "I haven't even been there for a full month yet." She giggles. "So what all has been happening here? A lot more can happen in one year than in one month!"

            Van, Allen, and Millerna all look around at each other.

            "Please tell me." Hitomi looks into Van's brown eyes. "I had a vision that called me back. I know I am needed here. Oh, Van, I know you didn't want to call me back."

            "And he shouldn't have!" exclaims Millerna glaring at Van.

            "He didn't!" exclaims Hitomi, "Really! He didn't call me back, Millerna! I called on him because of my vision!"

            Baby Hitomi starts to cry at the raised voices around her.

            Hitomi continues to hum. She rocks Baby Hitomi in her arms, and she sings with a gentle voice, "Kimi o kimi o aishiteru. Kokoro de mitsumete iru. Kimi o kimi o shinjiteru samui yoru mo."

            Baby Hitomi settles down and closes her eyes.

            "I should put Hitomi to bed," says Millerna taking her daughter from Hitomi. She heads into another room.

            "What happened to the others? Gaddes? Dryden?" asks Hitomi.

            Allen sits down on a wooden trunk. "Gaddes is dead."

            "Dead? How…?" Hitomi cuts herself off when she sees Van shake his head. "I'm sorry, Allen."

            Millerna walks back into the room and sits down beside Hitomi.

            "What about Dryden? What's he doing now?" asks Hitomi.

            "Dryden sends letters now and then. He's doing well," says Millerna, "The life of a merchant suits him. He's happy, very happy."

            "Is there something you're not telling me?" asks Hitomi.

            All three of Hitomi's friends shake their heads.

            "Where's Merle? Maybe she'll tell me the truth!" says Hitomi standing up abruptly.

            "We're not lying to you, Hitomi," says Allen standing up and reaching out towards her.

            Hitomi backs away from Allen and looks at him crossly. "You may not be lying, but you're not being completely honest either. I wasn't summoned here by any of you. I was summoned here by a little girl who was afraid. I would like to know why she called me here! And I want to know why you didn't call me back! If there is something wrong here, you should have called me back here! You are my friends, and I care for you! I don't want you going through this alone!"

            "Hitomi, listen," says Allen.

            Hitomi turns her back to Allen. She closes her eyes and says, "No… Allen, you listen. I saw Fanelia burning. I saw a little girl walk towards me. She wanted my help. I'm sure of it! Her skin was falling off her body. It was like she was a leper, only worse!"

            "Oh, my!" gasps Millerna covering her mouth with her hand.

            Van stands up. "I'll explain, Hitomi. Let's go for a walk. I'll answer all your questions if I can."

            "You don't have to leave," says Millerna standing.

            "Baby Hitomi needs to sleep," says Van, "Maybe you could get some rest now too, Millerna. We'll come back later to visit you."

            Millerna nods her head.

            Van opens the door for Hitomi.

            Hitomi walks out of Allen and Millerna's house. Her bag is slung over her shoulder just in case her vision comes true.

            Van steps out beside Hitomi. He gently takes her hand and leads her away at a jog.

            "Van! What's the rush?" asks Hitomi.

            Van takes Hitomi outside of the village to a rocky outcropping looking over the city.

            "Van?" asks Hitomi.

            "I wish you would have come back in a happier time," says Van. He squeezes Hitomi's hand gently as he looks out at the village of Fanelia.

            "I have so many questions, Van. Are you going to answer them now?" asks Hitomi sitting down on a rock.

            "I'm going to try," says Van turning his gaze to Hitomi. He stares into her green eyes, and he kneels down on the ground beside her.

            Hitomi's cheeks start to redden.

            "You shouldn't be here now…"

            "Please. Just tell me the truth! What's happening to Gaia?"

            "Even though you shouldn't be here… I'm glad you are," says Van smiling. His smile fades as he continues, "There is a disease ravaging our people. It's killing them. We don't know what it is. We don't know how it's being spread, and we can't find any cure for it."

            "A disease killing people?" asks Hitomi in shock, "That's why you didn't summon me here. You didn't want me to get sick!"

            "That's right!"

            Hitomi throws her arms around Van's neck and pulls herself to him in a warm, loving embrace.

            Van blushes and places his arms around Hitomi's back. "I wanted you to be safe."

            "Does Allen's sister have the disease? Is Selene dying?" asks Hitomi breathing in the scent of the field, Van's scent. "Is that why you don't speak of her?"

            "Yes. His sister has the disease," says Van, "That's why he doesn't want you here. We both want to protect you."

            "Maybe I can help. I know some things about medicine. Not much, but maybe what I do know is enough," says Hitomi slowly pulling back from her embrace with Van.

            Van sets his hand on Hitomi's cheek. He sighs quietly. "I'm sorry, Hitomi. I don't want you to be infected too!"

            "Gaddes is dead. Did he die of this disease?" asks Hitomi.

            "The disease has already taken his life." Van nods.

            "And Dryden? Is he really okay?" asks Hitomi.

            Van nods again.

            Hitomi breathes a sigh of relief. "I haven't seen Merle. What about Merle?"

            "Merle…"

            "What about Merle? I want to see her," says Hitomi resting her head against Van's hand as it carefully caresses her cheek.

            Van clenches his fist and trembles.

            Hitomi kneels in front of Van and pulls him into her arms.

            "We suspect Merle may be one of the next to die of the disease," whispers Van.

            "Oh, Van! Where is she? I want to see her! Take me to her, Van! I may be able to help her!" exclaims Hitomi with a voice filled with sympathy, a voice that's half pleading and yet still half commanding.

            "Merle has always been like a little sister to me," says Van quietly. He buries his face in Hitomi's neck and shoulder. "I don't want her to die."

            "I know you don't, Van," whispers Hitomi holding him gently, "Merle and I didn't always get along, but I considered her a friend. I don't want her to die either."

            Van starts to move in Hitomi's arms. His lips brush against her cheek lightly as he sits up. "Do you think there is any way that you could help, Merle?"

            "I don't know, but I'm willing to try," says Hitomi.

            "Would you like to go see her now?"

            Hitomi nods. "Let's go see her together. She needs to know that her friends still care for her."

            "I'll take you to her," says Van standing up slowly. He pulls Hitomi to her feet.

            "Van… are you afraid?" asks Hitomi quietly. She stares into his brown eyes.

            Van looks deeply into Hitomi's green eyes, and he leans in closer to her so that their noses almost touch. "I am…"

            Hitomi blushes as she continues to stare into his eyes. Her heart beats faster in anticipation of his kiss.

            "I am afraid. Afraid of losing Merle. Afraid of losing you, Hitomi," says Van caressing her cheek.

            Hitomi tilts her head to give Van better access to her lips.

            Van slowly moves his mouth towards Hitomi's lips. He stops abruptly when he hears rapid footsteps coming up the path.

            "Lord Van!" calls a young boy from the village as he runs into view. He sees Van and Hitomi standing only inches from each other. His face turns scarlet, and he covers his eyes with both hands. "Forgive me, Lord Van!"

            Van steps away from Hitomi blushing a dark red. He approaches the lad and kneels in front of him. "What is wrong?"

            The boy peeks in between his fingers at Van's face. He lowers his hands. "The doctor sent me to find you!"

            "Who is it?" asks Van hastily.

            "Selene, I think," says the boy.

            "Run back to the village! Hitomi! Let's go!" exclaims Van.

            Hitomi runs beside Van in a dead sprint down towards the village. They race through the streets and through the wooden doors into a large stone building.

            "Doctor!" screams Van.

            An elderly man walks through a doorway wearing a long white jacket. "Oh, good. He found you. Allen is with Selene now."

            "Doctor, what precautions are you taking to ensure that this disease doesn't spread?" asks Hitomi.

            The doctor shakes his head. "This disease is attacking various people for no reason. There is nothing in common with them or how they get the disease. It's like it isn't even a real disease. I'm pretty sure that it isn't contagious or an airborne virus, but I still don't know how it is being spread."

            "How do you know it's not airborne? Wait… if it was airborne, everyone would be sick!" Hitomi nods her head, trying to understand the disease. "Where's Selene?"

            Van takes Hitomi's hand and pulls her through the doors the doctor had come out of. "Be prepared for the worst, Hitomi."

            "I'm ready, Van," says Hitomi taking a deep breath.

            Van leads Hitomi into a six-foot square chamber.

            Allen sits beside the bed holding onto the hand of his beloved little sister.

            "Allen! Selene!" exclaims Van rushing to the bedside.

            Hitomi looks at Selene's blue eyes, their color seems to pale even as she looks at them. "Hello, Selene."

            Selene's white blond hair falls around her cheekbones. She looks at Hitomi. "The girl from the Mystic Moon?"

            "Hitomi," says Allen.

            "Does it hurt? Are you in pain, Selene?" asks Hitomi moving to her side.

            "No. It doesn't hurt," says Selene with a weak smile, "I don't feel anything." She lifts her hand, and the skin hangs loosely over her bones as if there were no muscles or tissue beneath it. She touches Allen's shoulder with her fingers causing him to shiver involuntarily as he feels her hand, which truly seems to be nothing more than skin and bones.

            Hitomi looks at Selene's hand at the drooping skin. She swallows hard.

            Allen squeezes Selene's other hand. "I'm glad, Selene. I would hate it if you were in pain."

            "I'm glad you all came to say good-bye to me," says Selene, "Allen, please. Say goodbye to Millerna and the baby for me."

            "I'm sorry they couldn't come," says Allen.

            "I understand, big brother. Really I do," says Selene as the skin on her arm collapses to reveal the outline of her bones. She weakly lowers her arm to the bed.

            "I didn't want them to be here. I don't want anyone to be here!" exclaims Allen closing his eyes and tilting his head down. He squeezes Selene's hand and grimaces as the skin shrinks away so that he can clearly feel each and every bone within her hand. His blond hair falls down around his face.

            "Van…"

            "Hitomi…"

            "Goodbye, Selene," says Hitomi walking to the doorway.

            "Goodbye," says Van.

            "Goodbye, Van, Hitomi," says Selene.

            "Allen. We'll be down with Merle if you need us," says Van.

            "Thank you for coming," says Selene.

            Van places his hand on the small of Hitomi's back and guides her through the doorway.

            "Selene!" exclaims Allen as his tears fall from his face.

            "Allen! I love you, brother," says Selene starting to cry.

            "I love you, Selene! I don't want you to die!" exclaims Allen. His tears fall on Selene.

            "I know you'll miss me, Allen. I… I already miss you," says Selene. Her tears roll down her cheeks. She closes her eyes. Her skin falls down upon her body as if her organs and muscles simply disappeared. The bones of her skeleton jut up through her loose skin, revealing themselves to Allen. She looks as if she were a person who was starving except for the way that her skin falls straight down from her rib cage to reveal her spine.

            "Selene!" Allen falls onto his sister's skeletal corpse in a fit of tears. "Selene!"

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Van leads Hitomi to another cubicle-sized room.

            Hitomi walks in first and looks at the girl in the bed.

            The girl's cat-like ears droop around her chin-length pink hair. Her tiger stripes look faded and worn away. The white tuft of fur from her left shoulder is gone to reveal a pale pink skin. Her tail hangs out of the bed, and fur falls from the white tip.

            Van steps into the room behind Hitomi. "Merle?"

            Merle looks at Van and smiles weakly.

            "Merle? Hello," says Hitomi walking up to the bed. She pulls the chair up and sits down. She feels Merle's forehead. "How do you feel?"

            "You came back. You came back because you love Van, didn't you, Hitomi?" asks Merle.

            Hitomi smiles and blushes, but she doesn't look back at Van. She whispers her response into Merle's ear.

            Merle's ears try to perk up, but they droop again in an instant. "I know he feels the same way. Will you take care of him when I'm gone, Hitomi?"

            "Of course I will, Merle, but you aren't gone yet! I came to try to help!" exclaims Hitomi.

            "Do you think you can do anything to save her, Hitomi?" asks Van. He moves up to Merle's other side and kneels beside the bed.

            I've never seen the likes of this before. I'm not quite sure what I should do. But I can't let this matter end without trying to stop it if I can. I must do something. 

            "I don't know, Van. I'll need to speak to the doctor," says Hitomi, "From what I see, I don't recognize it, but I may know what it is after I find out all the symptoms.

            "Hitomi? Did you bring your tarot cards?" asks Merle.

            "Yes. I have them right here," says Hitomi patting her bag, "but I don't read anymore."

            "Please, Hitomi. Would you do a reading for me?" asks Merle smiling at Hitomi.

            "Hey! You thought I was freaky for telling fortunes!" exclaims Hitomi.

            "I'm sorry, Hitomi. I just didn't want you around Lord Van," says Merle, "I loved him too."

            Van's eyes widen.

            Hitomi brushes some of Merle's hair away from her face. "I know you did, Merle."

            "Hitomi, would you do a reading for me?" asks Merle.

            "You want to know when you'll die, don't you?" asks Hitomi sadly.

            Merle shakes her head slightly. "No. I want to know about this disease. I want to know why it's killing us."

            Hitomi smiles and nods. She looks to Van and asks, "Could you get me a table to do my reading on, Van?"

            "Of course. I'll be right back," says Van, and he leaves the room.

            "I've never told Van that I love him," says Merle.

            "Neither have I," whispers Hitomi.

            "He needs you now. Thank you for coming back to him, Hitomi," says Merle, "Take care of him, and don't let it wait too long before you tell him how you feel. He needs you to love him."

            "I'll tell him when the time is right," says Hitomi smiling.

            Merle smiles.

            Van returns with a small table. "I hope this is big enough."

            "Lord Van!" exclaims Merle happily.

            "That table will do just fine," says Hitomi as Van sets it in front of her.

            Merle sits up carefully and quite a bit of fur falls to the floor.

            Hitomi opens her bag and pulls her tarot cards out. She sets the spare card aside and starts to shuffle.

            Van leans against the wall and waits anxiously for Hitomi to work her unusual form of magic.

            Hitomi finishes shuffling the cards. She holds them in both hands and closes her eyes.

            "I believe in you, Hitomi," says Merle.

            "I believe in you too, Hitomi," says Van.

            I believe… I believe in Van and Allen. I believe in Merle and Millerna. I believe in Selene and Baby Hitomi and Dryden. I believe in all of my friends here. I believe in Gaia and the Mystic Moon. I don't want them to die! I don't want any of them to die! 

            Hitomi opens her eyes and smiles at her two friends. "Are we ready?"

            Merle and Van nod.

            "We believe in you, Hitomi," says Van.

            Hitomi takes a deep breath and lays out the first six cards face down. She keeps the deck in her left hand. She turns over the first two cards. "The Three of Swords and the World. That must be Gaia. The World is in pain."

            Hitomi flips over the third card and explains it, "The Sun. The changes the world is going through."

            Allen appears in the doorway.

            Van moves quickly to Allen and whispers to him.

            Allen and Van walk over so they can see the tarot spread.

            "Go on, Hitomi," says Merle.

            Hitomi turns the fourth card. "Alone."

            "Who was alone?" asks Allen.

            "I suppose it must mean Merle. I'm doing the reading for her," says Hitomi, "Maybe the next card will define it better." She flips over the next card and nods her head. "I was the one who was alone. This card means there was a reunion with old friends. I was alone until I came here to you."

            "Why would you be in this reading if it's for Merle?" asks Van.

            "Simply because I'm involved in her life," says Hitomi turning the sixth card. "Death."

            A few tears roll down Merle's cheeks. "I don't want to die."

            "Neither do I. I want you to live," says Hitomi looking at Merle for a moment. She takes another long breath and draws a card from the top of her deck. She lays it face up on the table. "The Moon?"

            "What is this reading trying to tell us?" asks Van.

            "This card means the end of a cycle, but it could also be referring to the Mystic Moon," says Hitomi.

            "What about it?" asks Allen.

            Hitomi draws another card and lays it face up on the table. "Learning new skills and abilities. This doesn't make sense. This card position represents our hopes and fears for the future. Why would this card be here in this position? Are we supposed to learn something?"

            "This entire reading doesn't make sense," says Allen as Hitomi draws another card and lays it down.

            "The Fool?" asks Merle reading the word at the bottom of the card.

            "What does it mean?" asks Van.

            "A new beginning," says Hitomi, "and the card representing the future of Gaia…" She draws her last card and gasps. She drops it onto the center of the table.

            "The blank card!" exclaims Allen, "That could only mean Gaia has no future!"

            "But we saw you take that card out!" exclaims Van.

            Hitomi's hand trembles as she reaches for the card she set aside at the beginning of her reading. She lifts it and clamps her eyes shut before turning it over.

            "That's not blank!" exclaims Merle with fear evident in her voice.

            Hitomi looks at the card. "The High Priestess! That's my card! The High Priestess rules over the realm of intuition! The visions I get come from that realm! I have no place in Gaia's future!"

            "That's why you shouldn't have come here," says Allen, "You've put yourself at risk of getting this death disease, and there's nothing you can do to help."

            "I still have to try, Allen," says Hitomi gathering up all her cards and placing them back into her bag. I can't just let all my friends die! It's one thing to try and fail, but it's another thing completely to never try at all."

            Allen nods his head in understanding. "You're right, Hitomi. I know you're right. I'm just worried about you."

            "I would rather die beside my friends than live a life alone," says Hitomi reaching out to take Allen's hand.

            "You may be the strongest one of us all, Hitomi," whispers Allen.

            Hitomi stands up and turns towards Merle. "Get some rest, Merle. I'll come back to visit you soon."

            "Thank you, Hitomi… for trying to do the reading, and trying to help," says Merle. She smiles as she lies back down.

            "You're welcome, Merle," says Hitomi, "I always try to help my friends." She squeezes Merle's hand and smiles.

            "Go on, Hitomi. You have a lot to do," says Merle, "Find the doctor. Maybe he can tell you something."

            Hitomi nods and walks from the room.

            "Allen, would you take the table away? I would like to have a word alone with Lord Van," says Merle.

            "Of course, Merle," says Allen lifting the table and taking it from the room.

            "What is it, Merle?" asks Van sitting down and taking her hand.

            "I love you, Lord Van," says Merle, "I need you to do something for me."

            "Anything," says Van honestly.

            "I know I'm going to die. So I want you to take care of Hitomi," says Merle, "I know you love her like you will never love me. Take care of Hitomi and love her."

            "I do love you, Merle…"

            "I don't want to be loved like a sister," says Merle interrupting Van, "I know it's how you love me, like a little sister. I don't love you like I would a brother. I love you like you love Hitomi."

            Van strokes Merle's cheek. "I never knew."

            "And I never told you," whispers Merle shrugging her shoulders, "but it wouldn't do any good. You were meant to love Hitomi."

            "You know a lot for someone who's dying," whispers Van.

            "Promise me you'll take care of Hitomi and love her," says Merle.

            "I promise."

            "Tell her you love her. She needs you to tell her."

            Van hugs Merle carefully. "I will."

            "Now go to her," says Merle.

            Van releases Merle and stands up. He smiles at her before he leaves the room. He runs down the hallway and finds Hitomi and Allen talking with the doctor.

            "We don't know how it's spread. We don't know the cause. All we do know is that first they get a fever," says the doctor, "They start to hallucinate. When the fever breaks, their skin looks like sun-dried mud. Then their flesh collapses onto their skeleton. I was examining one patient during his death, and his muscles had actually vanished! They weren't there at all! That is the moment when the spirit leaves the body, and then the skin falls away leaving only a skeleton. Shortly after, their bones have turned to dust."

            "So, Selene…" Hitomi looks down the hallway.

            "Was dust before I came to find you with Merle," says Allen sadly.

            "Oh, Allen. I'm so sorry," says Hitomi.

            "You should leave before you catch the illness," says the doctor.  "Since we don't know how it's spread… I want to decrease your exposure to it. It just doesn't act like any disease, any virus or bacteria…"

            "It's like it's not a real disease," says Hitomi quietly, "More like magical interference. Could the fate alteration machine have been restored? Could someone be using it to kill everyone?"

            "I hope not. Dornkirk died, and I believe only he knew how the machine worked," says Allen, "I don't think he told anyone else how to create it. I doubt that is the problem."

            "Come on. We'll be back later to visit Merle," says Van.

            "If you must," says the doctor rudely before walking away.

            "He's got some bedside manner!" exclaims Hitomi with exasperation. She storms off towards the exit.

            Van shakes his head, "He doesn't want healthy people to catch this awful disease. Yet, he doesn't seem to be working as hard as he can to try to find a cure. I think all he's really good for is keeping them out of pain."

            Allen and Van quickly follow Hitomi out of the building.

            "Allen… how is Prince Chid?" asks Hitomi stopping abruptly, "I haven't heard anything about him yet. Have you heard? Do you know if he's alright?"

            "He writes often… to Millerna. In his last letter, he said he was well. Many of his people had the disease though," says Allen, "It seems to be plaguing all of Gaia."

            "Yes. My reading may not have been very clear, but it would seem to be that way," says Hitomi looking off at the people as they do their daily chores.

            "Enough talk about this," says Allen looking off at the sun as it hangs low in the sky, "Hitomi, you are welcome to spend the night with Millerna and I."

            Hitomi turns to face Allen and Van. She smiles at them. "We'll see, Allen."

            Allen nods.

            "Van, would you give me a quick tour of the city before sunset?" asks Hitomi.

            "Alright," says Van. He takes a step towards Hitomi.

            "Don't dishonor Hitomi, Van," whispers Allen.

            "I had no intention of doing so," whispers Van as he walks past Allen. He takes Hitomi's hand and leads her off.

            "It's quite beautiful here, Van," says Hitomi as they walk down the streets together.

            "Yes. We did a wonderful job rebuilding it," says Van, "Are you hungry?"

            "A little," says Hitomi, "but I can wait to eat."

            "Come with me," whispers Van pulling Hitomi close to him. He gazes deeply into her green eyes. "I know the perfect place to watch the sun set!"

            Hitomi smiles happily and nods.

            Van leads Hitomi quickly out of the village to a large tree that stands alone.

            "It's lovely up here," says Hitomi moving away from Van. She closes her eyes as the quiet breeze rustles her hair and lifts her skirt.

            Van watches as more of Hitomi's pale flesh comes into view. "I don't think I've seen it look more beautiful up here."

            Hitomi doesn't realize that Van is speaking of her presence in this place or of the sight of a few extra inches of skin that the wind conveniently revealed to him. She smiles at Van as she sits down beside the tree. She looks up at the Earth hanging in the sky.

            "Do you miss the Mystic Moon?" asks Van sitting down beside Hitomi. He leans against the tree.

            Hitomi looks at Van and smiles. She leans up against him and rests her head on his shoulder. "No. I don't miss the Mystic Moon. I missed seeing it in the sky! I missed everyone here, but mostly I missed you, Van!"

            Van slides his arm around Hitomi's back and pulls her a little closer. He looks at her and whispers, "May I ask you something… something rather personal?"

            "Of course," says Hitomi looking at Van. She smiles at his disheveled black hair and brown eyes.

            "Merle told me that she loves me. Not as if I were her brother, but as if I were something more," says Van, "She loves me as if I were a family member that's chosen… as if I were a husband to her and not a brother. Did you know she felt that way about me?"

            "Merle… didn't really talk to me about it," says Hitomi honestly, "But I knew through her actions that she really cared for you. She wanted to protect you from me. She gloated when she was close to you. I knew she cared deeply, but I wasn't sure what kind of love it was… I… I think it was obvious to everyone except you."

            "You knew? But you didn't know if it was a sister's love or the love of a woman that she was giving me," says Van, getting irritated and feeling much like the fool for being the only one who didn't know what was going on around him. "Thanks for telling me."

            "What else did she tell you when you were alone with her?" asks Hitomi cuddling up to Van, disregarding his change of mood.

            Van wraps his other arm around Hitomi. "She told me to take care of you."

            Hitomi's eyes fill with tears. "She can't have your love, so she wants you to give it to me."

            "Hitomi," says Van. He wipes the tears away as soon as they roll down her cheeks.

            Hitomi pulls herself into Van's lap and embraces him.

            Van holds Hitomi tightly.

            Hitomi shivers in Van's arms.

            "Let's go home," whispers Van, "We can light a fire if you get cold."

            Hitomi nods but doesn't move.

            Van holds Hitomi as close to him as she can be.

            "Oh, Van," whispers Hitomi.

            Van lifts Hitomi's chin and looks into her eyes.

            "Let's go home, Van," says Hitomi, and the way she says the word 'home' makes Van feel that her home will always be at his side.

            Hitomi stands up and pulls Van to his feet.

            "Do you want me to take you back to Allen's?" asks Van as he starts to walk back with Hitomi.

            Hitomi blushes. "My home is with you."

            Van wraps his arm around Hitomi and takes her back to his house. He lights a candle and starts to make a fire.

            Hitomi sets her bag down. "Is it alright if I look around, Van?"

            Van places some wood on the fire. "I'll take you on a tour."

            Hitomi smiles.

            Van moves into his small kitchen and pulls two pieces of a seedless, sweet, pink-skinned fruit from a bowl. He returns to Hitomi and gives her one.

            Hitomi and Van eat as they climb the staircase to see the large bedroom.

            Van looks out the window towards Allen and Millerna's home.

            "What are you thinking, Van?" asks Hitomi sitting down on the double bed.

            "There was only one time when I envied Allen Shezar," says Van.

            "When was that?"

            Van turns to face Hitomi and blushes. "When he kissed you…"

            Hitomi blushes. "You don't have to envy him any longer."

            Van walks to Hitomi and kneels in front of her. "Are you giving me your permission?"

            Hitomi's cheeks turn bright red, and she nods her head.

            Van blushes even more and lifts himself up to whisper into her ear. "Tomorrow, you'll get your wish."

            Hitomi's heart pounds in her chest at his promise.

            "But tonight. Get some rest, Hitomi," says Van, "I'll be downstairs." He stands up.

            Hitomi stands up quickly and holds onto Van tightly. She whispers, "Don't leave."

            Van gazes into Hitomi's eyes and nods. He walks around to the other side of the bed and lies down on the other side.

            Hitomi lies down and slides towards Van.

            "Stay back or I'll dishonor us both, Hitomi," whispers Van.

            Hitomi closes her eyes sadly. She speaks in a low whisper so that only a few scarce words reach Van's ears, "I want to be with you, Van. I want you. I don't care about honor. I just want to be close to you."

            Van looks at Hitomi's sad face and slides up next to Hitomi. He would rather she be happy, and he truly believes he can resist any urges he might get lying so close to her. He gently rests his arm over her and brushes his lips up against her forehead. 

            Hitomi cuddles up to Van and falls asleep. 

            Van inhales the soothing scent of Hitomi's floral perfume. His heart pounds so hard that it takes him a long time to fall asleep. 

                                    *                                   *                                   * 

            Hitomi wakes to find Van standing by the window. She smiles. "Good morning, Van." 

            Van turn to look at Hitomi as she climbs out of bed. He smiles. 

            Hitomi walks up to join Van at the window. She looks out at the village. "Everything here is so beautiful!" 

            Van strokes Hitomi's cheek. He pulls her to him, and his lips move across her face searching desperately for her lips. He finds her mouth and presses his lips to hers. "It is." 

            Hitomi blushes as Van kisses her again, granting her a long, slow kiss involving a little tongue and all their hearts. 

            "Hitomi," says Van after pulling out of their kiss, "I care for you… more than words can say." 

            "I know, Van. I care for you as well, very much." Hitomi holds him tightly in her arms. 

            "Lord Van!" screams Allen from outside. 

            Van turns from Hitomi and leans out the window. "What is it, Allen?" 

            "It's Millerna!" shouts Allen. 

            Hitomi races down the stairs. She grabs her bag and bursts through the door. 

            Van hurries down the stairs and follows Hitomi across the street to Allen and Millerna's home. 

            "She's got the fever," says Allen in desperation. 

            Hitomi and Van run into the house with Allen, and they hurry up the stairs to Millerna's bedside. 

            "Millerna!" exclaims Hitomi sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing her hand on the Asturian Princess's forehead. "She's burning up!" 

            "Hitomi…! My baby! Hitomi, take care of my daughter!" exclaims Millerna. 

            "I'll take care of Baby Hitomi," says Hitomi standing, "But what about you?" 

            "No!" Millerna shakes her head fiercely. "She's all that matters!" 

            Hitomi walks over and lifts Baby Hitomi from the bassinette. 

            "Van, Allen. Take both of our Hitomis and leave the country!" exclaims Millerna, "Get as far from this disease as you can!" 

            "I won't leave you, Millerna!" exclaims Allen. 

            "I can't leave Fanelia!" exclaims Van. 

            "Please, you have to!" Millerna throws the heavy blanket off her and sits up. She screams, "There must be someplace that is safe!" 

            "Millerna!" exclaims Allen pushing her back down onto the bed, "Stay in bed!" 

            "Not until you promise to leave!" exclaims Millerna fighting against Allen. 

            "I promise, Millerna. If there is a safe place on Gaia, Baby Hitomi and I will find it," says Hitomi. 

            Millerna falls back onto her pillow and closes her eyes. 

            "I'll go feed Baby Hitomi," says Hitomi carrying the child down the stairs. 

            "We need to move Millerna to the hospital," says Van. 

            Allen nods. He lifts his wife and carries her down the stairs following after Van. "Hitomi, we're going to the hospital with Millerna." 

            "Okay, Allen!" calls Hitomi as she warms some milk over a fire. 

            Allen takes Millerna out of the house. 

            "Hitomi. There is no safe place," says Van looking at her slightly disheveled sailor girl uniform, "How could you promise Millerna that?" 

            "There is one safe place, Van… The Mystic Moon," says Hitomi. She sighs and looks at the baby. "Little Hitomi would be safe there. I could take her back and leave her with my mother, so I could return here… to you, Van." 

            "How do you know you'll be able to go to the Mystic Moon and back again?" asks Van breathing with difficulty as if she had just kicked him. 

            "I believe. I believe in my heart that my place is beside you, Van," says Hitomi smiling towards him. 

            In a second's time, Van crosses the ten-foot distance between them and embraces Hitomi. "I believe that too. If you ever return to the Mystic Moon, I'm going with you. You can believe in that!" 

            "Van!" 

            "Hitomi." 

            "I need to feed her," whispers Hitomi still holding Van tightly. 

            "I must follow Allen," whispers Van slowly releasing Hitomi. 

            Their eyes meet for a moment before they both turn towards their duty. 

            Van hurries out as Hitomi prepares a bottle. He hurries to the hospital and finds the doctor examining Millerna. 

            "So… now the Asturian Princess has gained the illness," says the doctor, "It isn't fair. It seeks out mostly women now. Some men, like your friend Gaddes, but mostly women. I wish I knew why. Perhaps there is some natural resistance that males possess, but I don't know what that could be, and I have no knowledge of how I could give it to the women who suffer. I just don't know." 

            "Well, you better find a cure!" exclaims Allen. "I don't want to lose another person who is close to me!" 

            "I'm doing all I can," says the doctor wearily. He shrugs his shoulders and sighs. "The room across from Merle is empty. Take the Princess there." 

            Allen clenches his fists. 

            "Not now, Allen!" exclaims Van lifting Millerna and starting down the hall, "Come with me!" 

            Allen follows Van. "I'm sorry, Van, but I would really like to kill that pompous…" 

            "I know… He isn't good for much, but he does manage to keep everyone comfortable," says Van, "At least no one is in pain. At least he's good for that. We aren't doctors, Allen. We don't know what kind of pressure he is under." 

            Allen sighs and opens the door. "I would still like to kill that pompous… He doesn't seem to care that our people are dying all around him!" 

            Van carries Millerna in and sets her down on the bed. "I'm going to check on Merle now!" 

            "I'll be over shortly," says Allen. 

            Van nods his head and walks across the hall to Merle's room. 

            "Oh, Allen… You got the job! That's so wonderful!" exclaims Millerna rolling over in her fever-induced sleep, "I'm sure you'll do a great job!… I'll go with you the first day… Hitomi and I will go to school with you." 

            "The hallucinations must be starting," says Allen. He kisses Millerna's forehead. In a whispered voice he adds, "I love you, Millerna. You're a fighter. Please don't die on me." 

            "I can't die," whispers Millerna, "I have to finish medical school and get my degree. You'll teach and I'll be a doctor. We both get our wish to help people." 

            Allen allows a tear to stain his shirt as it falls from his eye. He leaves Millerna to rest. He crosses the hall and enters Merle's room. "How is she?" 

            "She's passing!" exclaims Van as Merle's right ear falls off. 

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Merle. 

            "I'll get her!" exclaims Allen running out as fast as he can. He runs back home. "Hitomi!" 

            "Allen?" asks Hitomi feeding Baby Hitomi. 

            "Merle's dying! She wants to see you!" exclaims Allen. 

            Hitomi holds the baby carefully in her arms and follows Allen back to the hospital. She rushes to Merle's room. "Merle?" 

            "Hitomi! It wasn't a dream. You are back!" says Merle happily. 

            "Yes, Merle," says Hitomi smiling, "I am back." 

            "Van, Hitomi. Take care of each other," says Merle as the skin falls down to show the bones on the arm that Van holds. 

            "We will," promise Van and Hitomi together. 

            "Allen, don't be too hard on Lord Van," says Merle, "Goodbye, everyone. I'll miss you." Some of the fur upon her cheek falls to the bed. 

            "Goodbye, Merle," says Hitomi as tears fall from her eyes. She holds Baby Hitomi away from her tears. 

            "Don't cry for me, Hitomi," says Merle, "There was nothing you could have done for me." 

            "I'm not so sure! I'm going to do another reading later," says Hitomi, "Since the first reading didn't make much sense, maybe it was all just mumbling." 

            "I believe in your reading, Hitomi," says Merle, "Even though it doesn't seem like it could actually be true." The blanket covering Merle's legs falls down to reveal her skeletal frame signifying that the muscle tissue in her legs has vanished. 

            "There isn't much time left, Merle," says Van stroking her hair. 

            "I know. I'll be dead soon," says Merle, "Goodbye, Lord Van. I'll see you again in whatever comes after death." 

            "Goodbye, Merle," whispers Van. 

            "Goodbye, Merle," says Allen. He forces a smile, but it turns out to be more of a wince. 

            "Goodbye, Merle," says Hitomi sadly. 

            Van pulls Merle up into an embrace. 

            Merle smiles for a moment before closing her eyes. The rest of her skin and the little bit of fur that hadn't previously been shed collapse around her skeleton. The dried and cracked skin crumbles away from her bones. 

            Van holds the skeleton in his embrace until it falls to dust. 

            "Would you like to be left alone for a moment, Van?" asks Allen. 

            Van shakes his head and stands. "I'm all right, but… maybe we should leave Fanelia." 

            "Abandoning your country?" asks Allen with wide blue eyes. 

            "Trying to find a cure," says Van looking at Hitomi and the child, "and trying to protect my Hitomi and yours." 

            "I'll have my men prep the Crusade for our departure," says Allen. 

            "What about Millerna?" asks Hitomi. 

            "We'll leave tomorrow at sunrise," says Van, "If she's still alive, we'll take Millerna with us." He moves up to Hitomi and looks at her with eyes that speak a million words. 

            Hitomi smiles her understanding. She turns and walks from the room. 

            Van and Allen follow Hitomi and the baby. 

            Allen hurries off to find the men who long ago pledged their loyalty to him. 

            Hitomi leads Van back to Allen's house, and she lays Baby Hitomi down for a nap. "Are you okay, Van?" 

            "I feel responsible… for Gaddes, Selene, Merle, and Millerna," says Van falling into a chair. 

            Hitomi sits down beside Van and lightly touches his hand. "You aren't responsible. You know that." 

            "I can't help how I feel." 

            "Neither can I," whispers Hitomi giving Van a quick kiss. 


	2. A World Without Hope!

Disclaimer: All Escaflowne characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song No Need to Promise and translation belong to the company that recorded and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to my group of friends, who even though they see me as more than just a little crazy still stand by me when I need someone to talk to.

Good-bye, Gaia!

  
By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Two: A World Without Hope.

            Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? No, no, it couldn't have been! I know it really happened! It all started when I was with my best friends, Yukari and Amano! I had this terrible vision that Fanelia was burning again. I called on Van to take me back to Gaia where I learned that a strange disease is killing everyone I care about… 

            Allen Shezar walks into the living room of his home. His waist long blond hair trails behind him like a cape. His blue eyes rest on the young woman sleeping in a chair. "Van?"

            "I'm in the kitchen with Hitomi," calls Van Fanel, the current King of Fanelia.

            Allen looks at the sleeping woman again.

            The woman, Hitomi Kanzaki, sleeps with her head against a small pillow. Her light brown hair falls around her face in a boyish fashion.

            "You mean Baby Hitomi," says Allen.

            "Who else would I mean?" asks Van walking into the living room with a brown haired baby in his arms, "She's asleep." His brown eyes look towards Hitomi as she sleeps. A lock of his disheveled black hair falls towards his eyes.

            "Did Baby Hitomi tire her out?" asks Allen taking his step-daughter from Van.

            Van smiles. "She's been crying ever since we left the hospital. First hungry, then sleepy, then just cranky. Hitomi got the baby to sleep then she fell asleep."

            Allen sets the baby, Hitomi Marlene, down in the bassinette and covers her with a blanket. "The men will have the Crusade ready to leave at first light. Where do you think we should head?"

            "Where's the map?" asks Van.

            Allen pulls a scroll case from the bookshelf and opens it. He draws out a slightly tattered roll of parchment, and he spreads it out on the kitchen table.

            Van pulls off the necklace that Hitomi had given him, and he dangles the pink stone over the map. He moves the pendant over the surface of the map. "Hitomi taught me how to dowse."

            "I can see that," says Allen.

            The pendant swings over the Duchy of Freid.

            "We'll go to see Prince Chid," says Van placing the necklace back around his neck.

            "It's burning," whispers Hitomi in her sleep, "Everything is burning."

            Van looks at Hitomi quickly. "Hitomi!"

            Hitomi's green eyes snap open. Her gaze sweeps around the room to take in her surroundings. "Van! Allen!"

            "Hitomi! Are you all right?" asks Van.

            Hitomi nods.

            "You were talking in your sleep. You said everything's burning," says Allen, "What was burning?"

            "Fanelia. I was looking at it from the air… as if I was flying," says Hitomi quietly, "It was burning."

            "Was it a dream or a vision?" asks Allen.

            "I think it was both," says Hitomi, "We're planning on leaving soon, aren't we?"

            "In the morning we'll head to the Duchy of Freid to speak to Prince Chid," says Van, "Maybe he'll know of a place that the disease hasn't touched yet."

            Hitomi stands up and grabs her tarot deck from her bag. "I promised Merle another reading. I'll use the kitchen table."

            "We'll watch," says Van following Hitomi into the kitchen.

            Hitomi sits down and pulls the blank card from the deck. She sets it aside on the table, face down. Then she starts to shuffle the cards.

            Allen walks into the doorway and leans against the wall.

            Van sits down across from Hitomi and rubs the pink stone pendant in his hand.

            Hitomi lays out the first six cards with their faces down. She holds the deck in her left hand as she turns over the first card. "The Three of Swords."

            "Same as last time," says Allen.

            Hitomi flips over the next two cards.

            "The World and the Sun," says Van.

            Hitomi turns over the next two cards. "The Hermit."

            "The Three of Cups," says Allen.

            Hitomi trembles as she turns over the sixth card. She mumbles the name, "Death."

            "Keep going, Hitomi," says Van still holding the stone on its chain around his neck.

            Hitomi draws the top card from her deck and lays it face up on the table. "The Moon."

            Hitomi draws the last three cards and lays them face up in order.

            "Three of Coins. The Fool, and the spare card," says Van. He turns the card over that had been set aside at the beginning. "And here is the High Priestess."

            "It's exactly the same as last time," says Allen, "So it must not be a random mistake."

            Hitomi sets the deck down, and she lifts the cards from the reading. She places them in the order in which they were drawn with the High Priestess on the bottom. She sets them all aside. "In that case, I'll ask a different question and force a different reading by not using those cards."

            "Ask a different question?" replies Allen looking at Hitomi with his eyebrows crumpled in confusion, "What was the original question?"

            "Well, I only thought the question. I didn't say it out loud," explains Hitomi shuffling the remainder of the deck, "My first question was… What caused the disease on Gaia? This time my question is a bit more personal. I'm asking about my future…" Her cheeks redden. "… with Van."

            Van blushes. "If you want to know that, you should just ask me."

            "I know, but that wouldn't test my tarot cards!" exclaims Hitomi with a smile. She lays out ten cards face down on the table. She turns over the first card. At the sight of the Three of Swords, she turns over the remaining cards. "Three of Swords. World. Sun. Hermit. Three of Cups. Death. Moon. Three of Coins. Fool. The spare card."

            "That means the next card in the deck should be the High Priestess," says Allen.

            Hitomi draws the top card from her deck and lays it face up on the table. "The High Priestess. The same reading as before. Which means other cards were displaced."

            "But what cards?" asks Van.

            Hitomi sets the deck down and lifts the eleven cards she'd set aside earlier. She lays them all out face-up, partially over the top of her first reading. "The Empress. That must mean me, a strong yet emotional woman. The King of Dragons. You, Van."

            "Go on," says Van gazing intently at Hitomi as she works her 'Magic'.

            "This card means an emotional fulfillment and this one means a parting of ways. It's what happened when I went home to the Mystic Moon," says Hitomi, "The Two of Cups. A new phase in a relationship is starting."

            "And the next card is the lovers," says Allen, "Does that mean you'll marry Van?"

            "Not necessarily." Hitomi blushes again, this time a deep burgundy. "It just means we'll have an intense or a loving relationship."

            Allen nods his head.

            "Next is the Page of Wands," says Hitomi, "It means travel is near. And then the Seven of Swords. A sacrifice. The Tower. That's the card of distant separation. Then the Ten of Cups… Emotional commitments."

            "We'll be separated again, won't we?" asks Van sadly.

            Hitomi nods her head slowly.

            "So this last card. What's it mean?" asks Allen lifting the card.

            "The Knight of Cups. I think that's you, Allen. You have no place in me and Van's emotional future. You may be with us but the feelings Van and I have won't be affected by you," explains Hitomi.

            "So what does all this mean?" asks Allen indicating the table full of cards.

            "Even though it's meaning is still unclear, my first reading was accurate." Hitomi gathers up all her cards and places them back in her deck.

            Baby Hitomi starts to cry from her bassinette in the living room.

            "I'll get her," says Allen walking back into the living room.

            "About this second reading, Hitomi," says Van standing up, "I don't want you to ever leave me!"

            "I don't want that either," says Hitomi as she stands to face Van.

            Van takes the tarot cards from Hitomi and sets them on the table. He pulls her into his arms and presses his lips firmly to her own.

            Hitomi wraps her arms around Van as he kisses her. She pulls out of the kiss slowly and embraces him. "Let's just forget that reading, Van! We'll make our own future!"

            "Yes, Hitomi," says Van holding her close.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Hitomi walks to the hospital as the sun sets in the distance. She hurries to Millerna's room. She opens the door and walks in. "Good evening, Millerna."

            "Hitomi, what are you doing here?" asks Millerna, "You should have left with the others!"

            "We're all leaving in the morning," says Hitomi sitting down on the edge of the bed.

            "You should have already left! The longer you stay here, the easier it would be for you all to get sick!" exclaims Millerna crying.

            "Oh, Millerna… Don't worry about us."

            "What else can I do?" asks Millerna. She bites her lower lip apprehensively and sighs. "Hitomi, can I ask you for some advice?"

            "Yes, Millerna," says Hitomi setting her hand gently on top of Millerna's.

            "I had a very strange dream."

            "A dream? Go on and tell me about it… My grandmother used to tell me that dreams gave us the answers to questions we haven't asked yet," says Hitomi.

            Millerna nods. "Allen, little Hitomi, and I were in this strange land. I think we might have been on the Mystic Moon because I didn't see it in the sky. Everyone wore strange clothes…"

            "And what happened?" asks Hitomi.

            "We went into a large building together. It seemed deserted until we stepped into a room. It was full of people your age. All the girls were dressed just like you. You were there as well," says Millerna, "What do you think it could mean?"

            "Well, I won't lie to you," says Hitomi, "I don't really understand it either. It sounds like you went to my school on the Mystic Moon. But that isn't possible, is it?"

            "I don't know. I didn't look sick." Millerna pulls her blanket a little further up over her.

            "Was Van there?"

            "I didn't see Van."

            Hitomi hangs her shoulders sulkily.

            "What's wrong, Hitomi?" asks Millerna.

            "Van promised me that if I return to the Mystic Moon, he's coming with me," says Hitomi.

            "Oh! So you think if my dream comes true that he broke his promise!" exclaims Millerna.

            "Oh, I know it's silly, Millerna! I would love for you, Allen, and Baby Hitomi to come to the Mystic Moon. I could show you everything like grocery stores and carnivals, and McDonalds!" exclaims Hitomi, "I think you could really enjoy everything the Mystic Moon has to offer, but… If Van's not there, I don't want to be there!"

            "You say a lot of things I don't understand, Hitomi!" says Millerna giggling, "Like grocery store and McDonalds, but I know what you mean about Van. Thank you for coming to visit me, Hitomi. Now go home to Van."

            Hitomi smiles. She embraces Millerna quickly. "I'll come see you tomorrow."

            "Don't. Just go in the morning. Take my daughter and go," says Millerna, "Take care of her! Keep her safe!"

            "Would you hate me if I had to take her to the Mystic Moon to be safe?"

            "Oh, no, Hitomi!" exclaims Millerna, "I want you to do whatever you need to in order to keep Hitomi safe!"

            "Thank you, Millerna!" exclaims Hitomi, "Your daughter will be safe with me. Allen was Dryden's choice as a father figure for her, and I'm sure he'll be a wonderful help to me protecting your baby girl!" She smiles and heads to the door. She stops and turns to look at the blond haired beauty.

            Millerna's blond hair hangs down to her waist. Her eyes are a beautiful blue. She has only one flaw… her skin is dried and cracking like an old painting that hasn't yet been restored.

            "We'll see each other again, Millerna. It's our destiny to meet again, in this life or the next," says Hitomi, "You are the last girl friend I have on Gaia. Merle passed on this morning."

            "We will see each other again. In the place we all go once we die," says Millerna.

            Hitomi turns away as the tears start rolling down Millerna's cheeks. She walks out and returns to Allen's home. She slowly walks through the door into the kitchen where Van holds Baby Hitomi.

            Van rocks the baby trying to quiet her crying.

            Allen stands at the fire trying to make up a bottle of warm milk.

            "Let me do that, Allen," says Hitomi walking over to him.

            "I'm sorry, Hitomi. I'm not very talented at cooking," says Allen. He passes the bottle to Hitomi.

            Hitomi tests the temperature of the milk on her wrist. "Ouch! That's way too hot!"

            "If we don't hurry up, I think she's going to eat me!" exclaims Van.

            "I wish I would have known about little Hitomi. I would have brought a pacifier," says Hitomi putting some cool milk into the pot of hot milk. She empties the bottle and stirs the milk in the pot. She fills the bottle again and checks it on her wrist. "And now it's too cold! I added too much cool milk. This is an exact science all on its own!"

            Van rocks Baby Hitomi as she cries.

            "Van, do you think you could fix the milk?" asks Hitomi. "It should be warm… um… lukewarm. Test it on your wrist."

            "Yes. I can do that," says Van.

            "I'll take Baby Hitomi upstairs. Bring the milk when it's ready and knock loudly before you come in," says Hitomi taking the baby from Van.

            "What are you going to do?" asks Allen.

            "We have a parental planning class at school that everyone has to take," explains Hitomi as her entire face turns red with embarrassment, "The class says to suckle the baby with a pacifier until you can get their food ready. Since we don't have a pacifier, I'm going to suckle her myself." She carries the child upstairs to the double bed. She lays Baby Hitomi on the bed. She removes her jacket and undoes her shirt. She unclasps her bra and lifts Baby Hitomi. She whispers, "I know this will be awkward, Hitomi. I'm not your mom, and I don't have any milk to give you."

            Baby Hitomi searches out the nipple and starts to suck, hoping for nourishment but finding none.

            Hitomi starts to hum as she looks down at the child on her breast. She smiles and sings, "Nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka… owari ga kuru no? Nee aozora yori mo sunda… tokimeki suttee shimau no? Kisetsu kawaru no kaze… michi o hashiru zutto… Kimi o kimi o aishiteru. Kokoro de mitsumete iru. Kimi o kimi o shinjiteru… samui yoru mo."

            "Hitomi!" calls Van knocking hard on the doorframe, "The milk is ready!"

            "Close your eyes, Van, and come on in," says Hitomi turning slightly to look at him.

            Van walks slowly in with his eyes clamped shut.

            "I'm going to give Hitomi to you. You can start feeding her while I get dressed," says Hitomi standing.

            Van blushes. "Should I sit down?"

            "Yes."

            Van makes his way blindly to the bed and sits down.

            Hitomi places the baby in Van's arms and frees her nipple from Baby Hitomi's mouth. She helps Van put the nipple of the bottle in the hungry mouth. Then she turns her back to him.

            "Hitomi?"

            "Yes, Van?" replies Hitomi.

            "Can I look at you?" asks Van.

            "I'm not fully dressed yet," says Hitomi blushing.

            "Um… that's what I meant… uh… why I asked," says Van getting really embarrassed.

            Hitomi neglects her act of getting dressed and sits down beside Van. "You already saw me half naked… when you saved my life in the Duchy of Freid."

            "I really didn't see anything then! I was too busy trying to get your heart to beat!" exclaims Van.

            "I suppose it would be all right for you to see a little more," whispers Hitomi into Van's ear, "You can open your eyes."

            Van smiles. "You're beautiful, Hitomi."

            "How do you know? You haven't opened your eyes yet!"

            "You're very beautiful with your clothes on." Van opens his eyes and looks upon Hitomi's bared flesh. He leans over and kisses her gently. Then he adds, "You could only look more beautiful without them, Hitomi."

            Hitomi smiles and blushes. She takes off her shirt and her bra.

            "I want you to stay with me forever, Hitomi. I want you by my side," says Van looking straight into Hitomi's eyes.

            Hitomi gazes into Van's brown eyes. "I will, Van."

            "Maybe you should get dressed now. Once Hitomi's fed, we can get some food," says Van.

            Hitomi stands up. She puts her bra on correctly, unlike the partial hanging it had been when Baby Hitomi was at her breast. Then she pulls her shirt on and buttons it up.

            Van tilts the bottle a little more for Baby Hitomi and stares intently at Hitomi as she dresses. He watches her every movement, every muscle tensing and relaxing as she works.

            Hitomi puts her jacket on. Then she sits beside Van. "I'll tell you one thing. I'm never going to breast-feed. I think she bruised me!"

            Van chuckles. "I'll never ask you to."

            Baby Hitomi pulls away from the bottle and starts crying.

            Hitomi lifts the child to her shoulder and burps her.

            Baby Hitomi stops crying.

            "She's ready to sleep now," says Hitomi.

            Van stands up and helps Hitomi to her feet. He smiles at her, and he caresses her light brown hair. "You are beautiful, Hitomi!"

            "Thank you, Van," says Hitomi. She leads Van down the stairs and into the living room. She places Baby Hitomi into the bassinette.

            Allen walks in from the kitchen. "She's finally settled down?"

            Hitomi nods.

            "We should eat and get some rest," says Van.

            "Yes! Of course," says Allen heading back into the kitchen.

            Van and Hitomi follow Allen.

            Allen gets out some bread and cheese. He sets it on the table beside a bowl of fruit. "I'm afraid we don't have any meat around. We normally go out to the market place and get that daily… Millerna normally goes out to the market place daily. She likes to gossip a little with the other women. It's odd that this disease isn't affecting the animals. Maybe they will all be safe from it."

            "This will be fine," says Hitomi pulling a knife from a block on the counter, "We can make cheese sandwiches…" She suddenly remembers the box lunch her mother packed for her. She adds quickly, "Van, would you go get my bag?"

            "Sure." Van heads into the living room and lifts Hitomi's bag. He brings it into the kitchen. "What did you want your bag for?"

            Hitomi sets the knife down beside the slices of bread she just cut. She digs in her bag and pulls out the box lunch. She opens the box and smiles. "My Mom made me lunch before I came here… She's not expecting me to return."

            "What is that stuff in there?" asks Allen.

            Hitomi pulls out a canned ham with an easy to open pop-top lid. "This is sandwich meat!"

            "You certainly have odd food on the Mystic Moon," says Van lifting a small package of beef jerky, "What's this?"

            "That's dried meat," says Hitomi, "Mom wasn't sure when I'd be able to eat so she only packed food that would last. This stuff never goes bad!" She opens the can of ham and uses the plastic fork from her lunch box to pull it out onto a plate. She slices it neatly.

            "So… what do we do with this sandwich meat?" asks Allen looking at the empty can at the odd Atlantean writing upon the paper wrapping around the can.

            Hitomi makes up three ham and cheese sandwiches. "Ready to eat!"

            Van lifts a sandwich and takes a bite of it. "Not bad!"

            Hitomi and Allen lift their sandwiches and start to eat.

            They all sit down around the table. They eat the entire can of ham, all the cheese, and most of the bread. They also go through a full bottle of finely aged Asturian wine.

            After dinner, Hitomi lies down on a soft sofa in the living room, so she can be near Baby Hitomi and the kitchen. She quickly falls asleep.

            Van and Allen retire upstairs for the night.

~                                  ~                                  ~

            It's so hot. Why is the wind so hot? 

            Hitomi opens her eyes and looks out upon a fiery crash scene.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            Hitomi wakes up with a start. She gets up and moves to Baby Hitomi. She lifts the child and takes her into the kitchen. "There's going to be a lot of trouble on Gaia, Hitomi Marlene… a lot of trouble."

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Hitomi carries Baby Hitomi into Millerna's hospital room.

            Allen walks in followed by Van carrying Hitomi's duffle bag and the bag of diapers and toys for the baby.

            "You shouldn't have come here," says Millerna weakly, "I'll be dead by nightfall."

            "Maybe, but we want to take you with us!" exclaims Allen.

            "I'm sorry, Allen. I can't go with you!" exclaims Millerna.

            "We don't want to leave you here as long as you're alive," says Van.

            "You have to!" exclaims Millerna.

            "Millerna," says Hitomi.

            "Hitomi! Please reason with them! I don't want you to see me die!" cries Millerna.

            The doctor runs into the room. "Fire! A fire started in the temple! It's already spreading to half the city! Fires are just… appearing! The city is burning! We must be under attack by some invisible enemy! That's the only explanation for how the fire is spreading so quickly!"

            "How could we not have noticed?" asks Allen.

            "It apparently just started along with a fierce wind!" exclaims the doctor, "No one say how it started! But it started in more than one place! And the smoke is unlike any smoke I've seen before! It has no color! No substance! Many of our people have already escaped to the forests! Only a few people are left to help me with the ill. You must go! Reeden is waiting for you at the Crusade!"

            "No choice, Millerna! You're coming with us!" exclaims Van as Allen lifts her from the bed. He leads the way out of the room.

            Hitomi races after Van with the baby in her arms.

            Allen carries the protesting Millerna and runs after them.

            "No!!"  Millerna screams, "Leave me to die!  I don't want all of you to get sick too!"

            Everyone rushes to the Crusade down the empty streets. Surprisingly enough, they don't see a single person running away from the flames.

            "Take off!" exclaims Van running onto the command deck.

            Allen runs up carrying Millerna. "Let's go!"

            Hitomi hurries to sit down in a secure, out of the way location. She cuddles up with Baby Hitomi.

            "Aye, aye, captain!" exclaims Reeden standing at the helm. His red bandanna covers his light brown hair. Since Gaddes's death, he is the new second in command of the Crusade. He glances over to where Hitomi sits cuddling Baby Hitomi. "Hey the little lady from the Mystic Moon is back!"

            Piru looks through a periscope hiding his enormous red nose. Teo, the dark skinned Crusade crewmember, and Ort, the bald headed and scarred member, stand looking over gages in the ship's cockpit. Kio stands in front of a few gages and switches, preparing to lower the sails when the command is given. He is by far the tallest and broadest member of the crew.

            "Weigh anchor!" exclaims Reeden.

            Katz, with his short light brown hair and dark brown vest, turns the dual cranks to raise the anchors.

            "Van! Watch over Millerna!" exclaims Allen.

            Van drops the two bags close to Hitomi. He takes Millerna from Allen, and he sits down beside Hitomi with her.

            "Heat the levi-stones!" calls Allen.

            Hitomi looks out at Fanelia as the ship rises into the air. She watches the flames flickering as they engulf more buildings around the temple.  She can now pick out other fires randomly starting in other parts of the city, spreading rapidly due to the fierce wind that mysteriously appeared with the first fire.

            People run off into the forests to get away from the fire.

            "I hope everyone got away," whispers Hitomi.

            "So do I," whispers Van, "My people are resilient. They can take care of themselves. If only we'd had more of a warning… we could have gotten them all to safety."

            "Unfurl the sails!" exclaims Allen.

            Kio pulls the lever to unfurl the sails.

            "Where are we going?" asks Millerna.

            "The Duchy of Freid," whispers Van.

            "How do you think the fire started, Van?" asks Allen.

            "The only thing I can think of…" Van shakes his head as if his idea were pure ludicrous.

            "What is it, Van?" asks Allen sitting down in front of him.

            "Van, what do you think?" asks Millerna.

            "Van?" Hitomi sets her hand on his shoulder.

            Van looks at Millerna's dry, cracking skin. "It feels like our world has turned against us. Like Gaia is trying intentionally to kill us!"

            "That can't be true!" says Reeden as he mans the helm of the Crusade and holds the wheel steady.

            "So you've felt it too, Van," says Allen nodding his head.

            "Allen?" asks Millerna.

            "I too feel like Gaia is trying to kill us," says Allen, "and I agree that this disease and the fire may have been deliberate attempts at us by the planet itself."

            "I don't think it's just us… she's attacking the whole populace of Gaia," says Millerna.

            Baby Hitomi starts to cry in Hitomi's arms.

            "I need to change her," says Hitomi standing. She grabs the baby's bag and heads to find a place to tend to the child.

            The first part of my vision has come true! Fanelia is burning! And the disease that little girl had! It's destroying everyone I care about! This can't be the future of Gaia… It can't be. 

            Hitomi returns to the command deck as the Crusade makes its descent into Freid.

            "What took so long, Hitomi?" asks Millerna.

            "I had to feed her too," says Hitomi, "She's ready to sleep now." She cradles Baby Hitomi in her arms and looks out at Freid, still mostly wreckage. "This is Freid? How could Fanelia be rebuilt, and Freid remain like this?"

            "Like what?" asks Millerna trying to stand.

            Van helps Millerna to her feet, and everyone stares at the destruction.

            "This is recent!" exclaims Allen.

            "Army?" asks Van.

            "This doesn't look like what an army would do!" exclaims Allen, "It looks like an earthquake!"

            The Crusade lands outside the crumbled walls.

            "Men, stay here and protect Princess Millerna and Hitomi!" orders Allen, "Van and I will go see if anyone survived!"

            "I'm going with you!" states Hitomi firmly.

            "It's too dangerous to take Baby Hitomi in there," says Van.

            "Baby Hitomi is asleep. She'll be safe and sound here, sleeping. I'm going with you!" says Hitomi.

            "Me too," says Millerna, "My nephew may be in there, and I'm already dying. This isn't dangerous for me!"

            "Millerna!" Allen tries to think up some argument as Hitomi places the baby in his arms.

            Hitomi removes her uniform's jacket and makes it into a small padded bed on the floor. She takes Baby Hitomi back and places her on the jacket. "Now let's go! Hitomi will be fine here, and she'll be out of the way of the crew as they prepare us for take off again."

            Millerna leans on Hitomi as they head out of the Crusade before Van and Allen.

            "Let's go, Allen!" exclaims Van. He follows the two women.

            "Protect Baby Hitomi!" orders Allen before leaving.

            The four friends make their way through the rubble slowly.

            "Prince Chid!" calls Hitomi.

            "Prince Chid! If you live please respond!" calls Allen, "Allen Shezar, Princess Millerna, King Van Fanel, and the Lady Hitomi have come!"

            "Hitomi! Do you think if he's here you could find him by dowsing?" asks Van quickly.

            "Oh, I don't know.  I…." exclaims Hitomi.

            "Please try," says Millerna leaning on Hitomi.

            "I'll try!"

            Hitomi sees the pendant that still hangs around Van's neck and silently points to it, making a plea for him to try dowsing as well. Van nods as he pulls off the necklace and dangles it in front of him. In Hitomi's mind and in Van's hand, the pendant swings towards a pile of large rocks.

            "There!" exclaim Van and Hitomi both pointing to the same pile of rocks.

            Van places the necklace back around his neck as Allen runs towards the pile of rocks. He hurries over to help him.

            Van and Allen move the rocks one at a time. Then they see a body and quicken their pace of removing rocks. They pull the body of a large man from the rubble.

            "Prince Chid!" exclaims Van seeing the boy still amidst the rubble.  

            Van sets the man down as Allen pulls Prince Chid from amidst the pile of rocks and rubble.

            "Allen?" ask Prince Chid looking at him with pure blue eyes.

            "Prince Chid? What happened here?" asks Allen.

            "An earthquake. Everyone's dead," says Prince Chid sadly, "He tried to save me." He points at his guard who had shielded him with his own body.

            Hitomi and Millerna come closer.

            "Chid," says Millerna, "Are you hurt?" She kneels before her young nephew.

            Hitomi walks over and checks the guard for a pulse. "He must have died in the earthquake."

            "Aunt Millerna? You have the disease!" exclaims Prince Chid. His pale blond hair looks almost gray from the rock dust that is now mud on his head. His skin is cracked and dry looking.

            "As do you, Chid," says Millerna pulling him into her embrace.

            Patches of skin start to fall down upon the skeleton on Prince Chid's body.

            "It's getting close to your time," says Millerna as some of her own skin falls down upon the bones of her arm, "and mine as well. Hitomi, please take my daughter to the Mystic Moon where she will be safe!"

            "I will try, Millerna!" exclaims Hitomi.

            Millerna holds Prince Chid close to her as their skin slowly caves in to show their bones.

            Allen kneels beside Millerna and Prince Chid. He pulls them both into his arms.

            Millerna's skin falls from her bones, revealing her skeleton completely.

            "Aunt Millerna!" exclaims Prince Chid crying. His skin caves in completely and washes away with his tears as they slowly slide down his face.

            The two skeletons remain intact in Allen's arms for a moment before they fall into dust.

            "It's time to go," says Allen walking back towards the Crusade.

            Hitomi takes Van's hand and lets him lead her forward. She whispers, "I'm worried about Allen."

            "So am I," whispers Van, "He just lost everything he cares about… everything except the child he raises as his daughter."

            "His sister… his wife… his son," whispers Hitomi.

            "Son?" Van raises his eyebrows.

            "Allen and Marlene had been in love," whispers Hitomi.

            Van looks puzzled, "How did you know and not me?"

            "Allen doesn't tell you everything, Van. He told me when he asked me to marry him."

            Van shrugs and pulls Hitomi close to him. He wraps his arm around her. They follow Allen into the Crusade.

            "Allen? Are you alright?" asks Hitomi.

            Allen looks back at Hitomi and Van. "You may be the luckiest man alive, Van. Where do we head now?"

            "We should try to find Dryden!" exclaims Hitomi. She moves over and lifts Baby Hitomi into her arms.

            "Will you be leaving, Hitomi? Aren't you planning your return to the Mystic Moon with Baby Hitomi?" asks Allen, "You told Millerna you would take our child to safety."

            "Van?" asks Hitomi looking at him with pleading eyes.

            "I'll go with you, Hitomi," says Van smiling.

            Hitomi smiles.

            "All right, men! Let's go!" exclaims Allen.

            "Is the little lady leaving us?" asks Reeden as the crewmembers start their work to get the Crusade airborne again.

            "As soon as we can send her home," says Allen.

            "Well, I'll certainly miss you, little lady," says Reeden winking at Hitomi. He scratches his red bandanna over his head.

            "Allen… I didn't want to tell Millerna this, but if the planet is really attacking the people here, I may not be able to return to the Mystic Moon," says Hitomi sitting down with the baby in her arms, "But I'll try to go home!"

            Allen turns his back to Hitomi as the Crusade lifts itself into the air. "I'm glad you didn't tell her. Thank you, Hitomi."

            "I'm sure I could make it work! Wishes have power here on Gaia!" exclaims Hitomi, "I just needed to tell you my concern. If I believe enough, I know I can take Van and Baby Hitomi back to the Mystic Moon with me." She opens her bag and stuffs her jacket into it, and then she zips the bag closed.

            "I'll believe with you," says Van, "Together, our wish will come true!"

            "Captain! The levi-stones are failing! We're falling!" exclaims Reeden spinning the wheel furiously, "And the rudder isn't responding!"

            "We must evacuate!" exclaims Allen, "Quickly! To Sherezard!"

            Hitomi holds the baby carefully as she runs back towards the hangar where Allen's Guymelef awaits.

            Van hurries after Hitomi with the two bags.

            Allen runs into the hangar. He climbs up into Sherezard's cockpit. "Van! Protect Hitomi!"

            "You don't need to tell me twice!" exclaims Van pulling off his shirt. He stuffs it into the baby's bag as white wings emerge from his back.

            "Get the little lady out of here!" exclaims Reeden as all the crewmembers run into the hangar.

            Piru rubs his bright red nose and pulls the lever to open the hangar doors, and the doors start to open up.

            Van secures the two bags over his shoulder. He slips the straps over his head so they hang at an angle. He flaps his wings once to check their mobility. "All right, Hitomi! We need to get out of here! Allen! Are you sure you can get everyone out?"

            "Yes, Van! Now go!" yells Allen.

            Van lifts Hitomi into his arms and cradles her against his chest. "Hold Baby Hitomi tightly."

            "I will, Van," says Hitomi clutching the child gently but securely.

            Van walks quickly towards the opened doors and jumps out with Hitomi and the child.

            The rafters fall down effectively separating Allen and his crew.

            "Captain! It's our time to die! Leave without us!" exclaims the tall Kio, "You and Van were right! It's Gaia! She's trying to kill us!"

            "I'm not leaving without you!" screams Allen.

            "You must find a way for Hitomi to take your daughter home!" yells Reeden, "Now go, captain! Go!"

            "Leave us!" yell the crewmembers as if with one voice, "Hurry!"

            "I'm sorry," says Allen before he leaves the Crusade.

            The Crusade crashes into the ground in a fiery explosion.

            Allen, in his guymelef Sherezard, falls down and lands near the wreckage.

            Van lands with his precious cargo. "Allen!"

            "They insisted on dying with the Crusade," says Allen sadly.

            I had a dream about this! 

            "There was nothing you could have done, Allen. When the ceiling collapsed, there was no way you could have gotten to them," says Hitomi.

            "You saw it?" asks Allen.

            "I did… We should look for them. Maybe they survived!" exclaims Hitomi hopefully.

            Allen emerges from the cockpit and jumps down to the ground. "Van and I will search for them."

            Van sets Hitomi down on a fallen tree log. "Stay here, Hitomi."

            Hitomi nods quickly.

            Allen and Van head into the burning wreckage to look for any signs that one of their friends survived. After a long, strenuous search, they return to find Hitomi rocking the crying baby.

            "She's hungry! I left the bottle in the bag," says Hitomi.

            "Sorry, Hitomi. I didn't even realize I'd walked off with the baby's food," says Van quickly finding the bottle and passing it to Hitomi.

            "It's a bit cool, but I don't think she'll mind this once," says Hitomi as Baby Hitomi reaches for the bottle, "Since we didn't keep it chilled, it should be warm enough it won't make her sick."

            Baby Hitomi finds the nipple and starts to suck on it hungrily.

            "We should move out soon," says Allen as Hitomi pulls the bottle away and burps the baby, "Van, you and Hitomi will ride on Sherezard's shoulders. We can travel further that way."

            "All right!" exclaims Van with the brisk nod of his head.

            Allen climbs up into the cockpit.

            Van lifts Hitomi and flies her and the baby up onto the large shoulder of the guymelef. Then he allows his feathers to molt away. Once wingless, he pulls his red shirt from the bag and puts it on. He wraps his arms around Hitomi and the baby. "We're all set, Allen!"

            Sherezard starts moving away from the wreckage.

            Hitomi looks up at the Mystic Moon. "The Mystic Moon looks dark."

            Van turns his gaze skyward. "So it does… like it's masked in a shadow. What could it mean?"

            "Whatever it means, I don't think it's good!" exclaims Hitomi, "Not with so many dead already!"

            "Dryden has the drag-energist I got from that dragon I killed… and the Escaflowne," says Van, "I'll revive the Escaflowne and take you home!"

            "Oh, Van," whispers Hitomi leaning against him. "All we're doing is running and watching our friends die. Isn't there anything else we could do?"

            "Go to the Mystic Moon," says Van quietly.

            Hitomi nods.

            They travel all day and well into the night before they stop to rest.

            Allen climbs from the cockpit of Sherezard and sits down beside Hitomi.

            Van starts a fire.

            "Hitomi, you returned to your home once before," says Allen looking into her green eyes, "Could you do it again?"

            "It might have been my necklace that took me home. It looks like an energist… maybe it is a piece of one!" exclaims Hitomi, "So it should have the power to send us all to the Mystic Moon!"

            Van quickly pulls the necklace off and passes it to Hitomi. "How do we work it?"

            As soon as the stone touches Hitomi's hand, she starts to see a vision.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            Hitomi's grandmother, young and beautiful, stands alone in a forest clearing. She wears a kimono and holds a pinwheel in her hand. "Hitomi, you mustn't take them to Earth. You don't understand what is happening. Gaia is saving her people. They have to remain here. Only you can return. There is more to this disease than just what you have seen!"

            "Have you come to tell me that Gaia really is attacking her people?" asks Hitomi.

            "Yes and no. She is doing what she can to help them. Believe in Gaia, Hitomi!"

            "Grandmother!" exclaims Hitomi.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            "Hitomi! Are you all right?" asks Van shaking her gently.

            Hitomi gasps. "I think I just had a vision!"

            "What happened?" exclaim Allen and Van at once.

            "My grandmother told me to believe in Gaia," says Hitomi.

            "Believe in Gaia? As she's trying to kill us all?" asks Allen.

            "I don't understand either!" exclaims Hitomi as the baby starts to cry, "But we must try to go to the Mystic Moon!" She raises the necklace towards the sky and wishes with all her heart. "Send us all to Earth!"

            "Let's wish with her, Allen!" exclaims Van.

            "Send us all to Earth!" everyone shouts.

            The pink light that had brought Hitomi to Gaia appears around the three friends and the baby girl. The cylindrical shaft of light shoots up towards the Mystic Moon.

            Hitomi starts to rise up into the air with the baby, but Allen and Van stay firmly on the ground.

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Van.

            Baby Hitomi is pulled from Hitomi's arms by a set of invisible arms and lowered back down to Allen.

            "Hitomi!" shouts Allen.

            "Van! Allen!" screams Hitomi, "No! I don't want to leave!"

            The pink light quickly dissipates and Hitomi falls.

            Van catches her easily. "Hitomi!"

            "Hitomi breathes deeply of Van's scent as she wraps her arms around his neck. She quivers in his arms and continues to draw in long breaths of the meadow-like fragrance. "I was so scared, Van!"

            "I would never let you fall," says Van holding her close and rubbing her comfortingly.

            "That wasn't why I was scared," whispers Hitomi.

            "Oh… I see," whispers Van, "I won't let you leave without me, Hitomi."

            Hitomi buries her face in Van's neck and tries to calm her shaking by breathing deeply of the familiar meadow-like scent that emanates from Van.

            "Are you all right now, Hitomi?" asks Allen as he cradles Baby Hitomi.

            Hitomi nods.

            Van slowly sets Hitomi down on the ground.

            "That idea apparently won't work," says Allen.

            "No. The Gaians must remain on Gaia," says Hitomi sadly, "So I will remain on Gaia." She places the necklace back around Van's neck.

            "There may be no way to save Baby Hitomi," says Allen, "But we won't stop trying!"

            "We're out of milk," says Hitomi taking Baby Hitomi from Allen and sitting down by the fire, "She'll be hungry soon, and we've nothing to feed her."

            Allen sits down wearily and wipes his brow.

            "Allen… stay with Hitomi. I'll go search for some food for Baby Hitomi," says Van, "I think there's a village nearby. We could get some milk there."

            "Hurry back, Van," says Allen.

            Hitomi looks at Van. "Be careful."

            Van leans down and kisses Hitomi's lips quickly. "Anything you say, Hitomi!"

            Hitomi smiles.

            Van turns and heads off into the night.

            "Hitomi…"

            "What is it, Allen?"

            Allen falls to the ground in between Hitomi and the fire.

            "Allen!" exclaims Hitomi seeing the beads of sweat upon his forehead. She kneels beside him and feels his forehead. "Oh, no! You…!"

            "Have the fever," interrupts Allen, "I know, Hitomi. I'm ready to die. I just want to get you and the baby safe first."

            "We're safe right now. Rest, Allen," says Hitomi pulling his long blond hair away from his face, "Get some sleep."

            "You are so strong, Hitomi." Allen closes his eyes and relaxes.

            Hitomi sits back and cradles Baby Hitomi.

            I feel so weak. I feel so helpless. I feel like there is nothing I can do, but I will watch over you. 

            Hitomi sits quietly as Allen and Baby Hitomi sleep. She smiles as Van returns to their camp leading an animal that looks quite similar to an ox.

            "Has she woken?" asks Van while tethering the animal to a tree.

            "Thankfully no," says Hitomi, "but I'm a little worried about her."

            "We should wake her so she can eat," says Van. He digs a bottle out of the bag. Then he takes it to the animal and starts milking it.

            "Where did you find an ox?" asks Hitomi.

            "The village. It's been deserted. This… did you call it an ox?… was alone in the field," says Van.

            "Hitomi Marlene," says Hitomi quietly, "Wake up."

            Two little blue eyes open and stare up at Hitomi. She starts to cry.

            Van passes the bottle to Hitomi. "It should be warm enough for her."

            Hitomi feeds the baby while Van finishes milking the ox and putting the milk in bottles. "Allen has the fever."

            "What?" asks Van loudly.

            "Shhhh…"

            "Sorry."

            "Allen has the fever," repeats Hitomi.

            Van clenches his fists. "This isn't fair. No one should die this way!"

            "I know, Van. I hate it too!" Hitomi burps Baby Hitomi and starts to change her diaper.

            "I'm being so selfish. I'm so sorry, Hitomi," says Van.

            "You aren't being selfish," says Hitomi shaking her head profusely.

            "Yes… I am. I'm only thinking of myself and how much I don't want you to be hurt. I want you to stay with me forever," says Van, "It's selfish of me to be thinking only of myself and the happiness we could share. I shouldn't be thinking of these things now. We're in a war against a planet!"

            "Van… hold me," orders Hitomi.

            Van moves up to Hitomi as she lays the baby down to sleep. He slowly wraps his arms around her.

            Hitomi slides deeper into Van's arms and rests her head against his shoulder. "I've been thinking of our future too. You aren't being selfish… you're being human."

            "We'd better get some sleep while we can," says Van pulling Hitomi down into a lying position beside him. "You can use me as a pillow."

            Hitomi giggles. "Are you sure?"

            "Lie close to me," whispers Van.

            Hitomi slides as close to Van as she can and presses her body against his. "Good night, Van."

            "Good night, Hitomi," says Van kissing her forehead.

            Hitomi rests her head on Van's shoulder and breathes in deeply. She welcomes sleep as much as she welcomes Van's arms upon her body.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Hitomi warms a bottle of milk and feeds Baby Hitomi.

            Van tries to wake up Allen.

            Allen rolls over in his sleep. His face is flushed, and beads of sweat roll from his forehead.

            "I think his fever may be getting worse," says Van feeling Allen's forehead, "He won't be able to pilot Sherezard!"

            "And he wouldn't be able to hang on if you were piloting Sherezard," says Hitomi, "So what do we do, Van?"

            "We could stay here until his fever breaks, but that wastes a lot of valuable time!" exclaims Van, "We could leave him here, but I refuse to do that! If he's going to die, he'll die with his friends!"

            "Can you wake him up?" asks Hitomi.

            Van shakes Allen roughly.

            Allen groans in his sleep. "Pay attention, everyone!"

            "No, Hitomi. He's asleep for awhile," says Van.

            "So what do we do?" asks Hitomi. "I guess we could leave Sherezard here. We could make a travois and drag him away."

            "We'll make the travois. The ox can drag it. I'll pilot Sherezard, and you can ride the ox with Baby Hitomi," says Van, "How does that sound?"

            "I know it will work!" exclaims Hitomi nodding her head and smiling.

            "I'll be back with some wood and rope if I can find it," says Van. He looks at Hitomi longingly before running off.

            Hitomi feels the baby's forehead and breathes a sigh of relief that her temperature is still normal.

            When Van returns, he drags along a slightly broken down wagon. "I found this wagon in the village. The entire town was deserted. I think they all must have run away from the disease…or died from it."

            "We can put Allen in the wagon," says Hitomi.

            Van nods.

            Allen rolls over and opens his eyes. "Van… Hitomi…"

            "Allen! You're awake!" exclaims Van moving quickly to his side, "Don't try to move! You're sick!"

            "Why didn't you leave me?" asks Allen, "You could go so much farther without me dragging you down."

            "I'm not going to let you die alone, Allen!" exclaims Van, "You'll be with your friends when you die."

            "Allen, we're going to take you with us. We found a wagon and an ox," says Hitomi, "Van will pilot Sherezard."

            "No, Van. Stay at Hitomi's side. Protect her," says Allen, "Leave Sherezard. It's served me well."

            "All right. We'll all go in the wagon," says Van, "I'll get it hitched up." He moves quickly to get the wagon ready.

            "What were you dreaming, Allen?" asks Hitomi sitting beside him with Baby Hitomi Marlene in her arms. She caresses his face gently.

            "A wonderful dream. I was reunited with Millerna," says Allen, "and you were there, Hitomi! You looked very happy…"

            "I'm sure I was," says Hitomi. "Getting to see Millerna again." She smiles.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Allen, Hitomi, and Baby Hitomi ride in the back of the wagon as Van sits up front with a set of rope reins in his hands.

            The wagon pulls into a large seaside city.

            "Hey!" exclaims Van calling out to a man on the street, "Do you know if a merchant named Dryden has been here recently?"

            "Are you the King of Fanelia?" asks the man.

            "I am. Van Fanel, King of Fanelia," answers Van.

            "Dryden is dead, but he's left the Escaflowne here for you, Lord Van," says the man.

            "How did he die?" asks Hitomi.

            "The disease killed him," says the man.

            "Just like it is me," whispers Allen.

            "Don't talk, Allen," says Hitomi.

            "Where is the Escaflowne?" asks Van quickly.

            "At the docks… on a ship called the Esperanza," says the man.

            Van nods. He flips the reins onto the back of the ox.

            The ox moves forward towards the docks.

            "Another friend gone," says Hitomi sadly.

            Baby Hitomi starts to cry in Hitomi's arms.

            Hitomi feels the baby's forehead. "Van! She's really hot! I think she may have the fever!"

            "No… she can't," whispers Allen.

            Van turns around. He feels the baby's forehead. "I'm sorry, Allen. It's true."

            "Hitomi, can I hold her?" asks Allen quietly.

            Van turns his attention back to the road ahead of them.

            Hitomi places Baby Hitomi gently into Allen's arms.

            "Would you sing to us, Hitomi?" whispers Allen. His dry, cracked skin starts to collapse onto his skeleton.

            "Of course I will," says Hitomi. She looks at the child and sees the disease rapidly accelerating within her.

            Before Hitomi's eyes, Baby Hitomi's skin starts to crack and dry up.

            "Nee aishitara daremo ga konna kodoku ni naru no?" sings Hitomi, "Nee kurayami yori…"

            "No… please, Hitomi," interrupts Allen, "Sing so I can understand your words."

            Hitomi nods. She sings, "Say, when they in love, does everyone get this lonely? Say, do they embrace the pain that's even deeper than the darkness?"

            Allen smiles at Hitomi.

            "It's all been so that we can shine, I just know it!" sings Hitomi touching Allen's cheek. "I love you. I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart. I believe in you. I believe in you… even on the coldest night."

            The wagon stops on the docks near the Esperanza.

            Van turns towards the three people in the back.

            Hitomi hums and watches as Allen and Baby Hitomi fall to pieces.

            Van sets his hand on Hitomi's shoulder as he also sees the father and daughter dying.

            "Say, even if they're in love, could the end someday come for them too? Say, could a feeling that's even clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?" sings Hitomi, "The season-changing winds running along the streets forever."

            "Thank you, Hitomi," whispers Allen, "Good-bye, Van… Hitomi…"

            "I love you. I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart. I believe in you. I believe in you… even on the coldest night," sings Hitomi.

            Van and Hitomi watch as Baby Hitomi turns into a skeleton before them.

            "She must be more susceptible being a baby," says Allen quietly.

            "Even if I lost tomorrow, and even if I lost you, too, I want to shine, smiling as best as I can," sings Hitomi. Her eyes fill with tears, which quickly run down her cheeks, but she continues to sing, "I call out to you now with my tears. I don't need promises or such things, because of the precious strength that you've given me."

            The skin falls from Allen's bones.

            "I call out to you now with my eyes. I don't need promises or such things. I reach out to you now with my eyes even on the coldest night," sings Hitomi. She bursts into tears.

            Van pulls Hitomi into his arms as the two skeletons fall into ash. "I know, Hitomi. Cry all you want."

            "Oh, Van!" exclaims Hitomi sobbing into his shoulder. After several minutes, she pulls herself away and wipes her eyes. "I'm alright. I hope."

            "Let's go get Escaflowne," says Van.

            Hitomi nods and allows Van to pull her forward into the ship.

            Van runs up to the Hyspano guymelef as soon as he sees it. "Escaflowne!"

            "Van… where will we go now?" asks Hitomi.

            Van finds the energist. He turns towards Hitomi. "I hadn't thought about that."

            "With Gaia attacking everyone, we might not have that long together," says Hitomi, "So let's just make the most of the time we have together!"

            Van pulls Hitomi into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss. "A wonderful idea!"

            "Let's go, Van!"

            Van puts the energist into the Escaflowne and watches it power-up.

            Hitomi climbs up onto the shoulder as Van climbs up to the cockpit.

            Van guides the Escaflowne out of the Esperanza and away from the city by the sea.


	3. Go Home, Hitomi!

Disclaimer: All Escaflowne characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song No Need to Promise and translation belong to the company that recorded and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to the people of Gaia and the people of my world, may they never meet in anger.

Good-bye, Gaia!

  
By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Three: Go Home, Hitomi!

            Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? No, no, it couldn't have been! I know it really happened! It all started when I was with my best friends, Yukari and Amano! I had this terrible vision that Fanelia was burning again. I called on Van to take me back to Gaia where I learned that a strange disease is killing everyone I care about…Most of my friends are dead! Now, only Van and I survive, but since he can't come to Earth with me, how much longer will we have together? 

            Hitomi Kanzaki wraps her arms around her companion and rests her head on his shoulder. Her light brown hair, with its boyish style, flies behind her in the wind.

            Van Fanel sits in front of Hitomi holding the controlling reins of the dragon they ride. His brown eyes look quickly over his shoulder as his disheveled black hair rustles in the wind. "Are you tired, Hitomi? We could stop for awhile."

            "I'm only a little tired, Van," says Hitomi, "I think I'm mostly just sad. All our friends are…"

            "Gone," says Van, "but we can't bring them back. Let's land for a bit."

            The white dragon starts its descent. It isn't a real dragon. It's metal and machinery, one of two forms that the Hyspano guymelef, Escaflowne, is capable of taking on. It lands in the center of a field of wildflowers.

            Van and Hitomi climb down from Escaflowne's back.

            Hitomi looks around with her green eyes.

            Van notices the worry in Hitomi's eyes. "Are you all right, Hitomi?"

            "Oh… I just was thinking," says Hitomi quietly. She looks deeply into Van's eyes. She smiles. "About my reading. It was so confusing, but what if it comes true?"

            "We'll deal with that if we ever need to," says Van. He hugs Hitomi tenderly.

            "Van…"

            "Hitomi…"

            "I want…"

            Van presses his lips firmly against Hitomi's making it impossible for her to finish her sentence.

            Hitomi pulls herself closer to Van as he kisses her.

            Van slowly pulls out of the kiss and looks deeply into Hitomi's eyes. "Hitomi… I've been thinking quite a lot recently. Since Fanelia burned down again."

            "About what?" asks Hitomi smiling. She relaxes in his arms.

            "About us. About the future. I would like to build a small house for us," says Van, "Not too big… just something for you and me and maybe one other."

            Hitomi blushes.

            "I would like you to live in that house with me, Hitomi," says Van, "I would like for you to be my wife."

            "Wife?" asks Hitomi.

            "Would you marry me, Hitomi?" asks Van.

            Hitomi smiles. "Oh, yes! Van! I'll be your wife!"

            Van kisses Hitomi quickly. "Thank you! That makes me very happy! I'll be a good husband to you!"

            Hitomi embraces Van tightly.  "Lay down with me, Van.  Hold me close to you while we sleep."

            Van lowers Hitomi to the ground and lies down beside her. He gently lays his arm over her chest. He smiles lovingly at her. He whispers into her ear, "Please don't ask me to go any further. I couldn't refuse you… but I don't want to dishonor you."

            "I won't ask you," whispers Hitomi, "Not tonight anyway." She smiles at Van.

            Hitomi and Van stare into each other's eyes for a long time before they both finally fall asleep.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Hitomi passes a piece of jerky to Van. "That's the last of the lunch my mom packed."

            "We'll need to find our own food then," says Van taking a bite of the dried meat.

            Hitomi nods as she slowly eats her own piece of jerky.

            Van sits down and sighs.

            "Are you all right, Van?" asks Hitomi, "You look a little flushed."

            "I'm fine," says Van quickly.

            Hitomi quickly reaches her hand up to feel Van's forehead. She swallows hard and looks at him fearfully. "You have a fever."

            "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry," says Van.

            Hitomi falls into Van's arms and cries. "I don't want to lose you, Van! I don't want to lose you!"

            "I know, Hitomi! I don't want to lose you either!" exclaims Van wrapping his arms tightly around Hitomi.

            "We haven't much time left!" exclaims Hitomi drying her eyes, "Your last moments are going to be as happy as we can make them!"

            Van's cheeks turn a deep crimson as he looks at Hitomi. "We should be close to a small farm. Would you like to go there? Maybe we could borrow a few supplies from them."

            "All right!"

            Van climbs up onto the back of Escaflowne and holds out his hand to help Hitomi up.

            Hitomi climbs up behind Van and wraps her arms tightly around his waist. "I'm ready, Van!"

            Van rubs Hitomi's arm before turning his attention to control Escaflowne and have the dragon rise into the air.

            "This is the way our life was meant to be," says Van, "Soaring above the world together."

            "I agree," says Hitomi.

            Van turns his head to look back at Hitomi.

            Hitomi kisses Van quickly.

            Van smiles and blushes slightly.

            "Hey, is that the farmstead?" asks Hitomi pointing to a house amidst the fields.

            "Yes, it is."

            Escaflowne dives down and lands in front of the house.

            "Hello! Is anyone home?" calls Van.

            "Stay where you are! You mustn't come any closer!" shouts a man from inside the house.

            Hitomi climbs down from Escaflowne's back. "We come to ask for help."

            "You can get none here! Now go away!" yells the man.

            "Has the fever struck this place?" asks Van jumping down.

            "You know of the disease? Yes. We are all infected! Go, before you get sick!" yells the man.

            "The disease has already afflicted us," says Hitomi.

            The door to the little farmhouse opens, and the man steps out. His pale red hair hangs from his head in patches. Most of his fur has already been shed, leaving his wolf-like image tattered. His skin is dry and cracking. "You are also ill?"

            "Yes," says Van, "All our companions have already died from this disease."

            A small girl slips past the man, and she walks towards Hitomi slowly. She stumbles every third step she takes. She is at the most six years old, but probably younger. Her yellow eyes are filled with tears, and her skin hangs loosely from her body, making her look very much like she's been starved almost to death.

            "Maria! Go back inside with your mother!" exclaims the man.

            The girl looks at Hitomi with pleading eyes. "Help me!"

            This girl! She's the one from my vision! She's the one who called me back to Gaia! 

            Hitomi moves quickly to catch the little girl as she falls. She smiles. "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki."

            "My name is Maria. Will you help me?" asks the girl.

            "I don't think I can," says Hitomi.

            "You just need to believe… and wish," whispers Maria.

            "What?" whispers Hitomi.

            Maria whispers something into Hitomi's ear.

            Hitomi looks back towards Van, and she smiles. "Would you mind if I take Maria for a little walk? She would like to show me something."

            "No! Maria must stay here!" exclaims the man.

            "She's dying. Let her go," whispers a woman coming up behind the man.

            The man looks at his wolf-woman wife. He sees how weak and frail she is because of the disease. "You may go, Maria."

            Hitomi nods and starts to walk away with Maria. Her duffle bag is still slung across the shoulder of her sailor girl uniform.

            "Do you know why you came here?" asks Maria leading Hitomi to a small flower garden.

            "No…"

            "You're the witness. You get to see the death and rebirth," says Maria.

            "Do you know who I am, Maria?" asks Hitomi.

            "You're from the Mystic Moon," says Maria.

            "Where are we going? How do you know I'm from the Mystic Moon?" asks Hitomi. She stops walking.

            "We're here. This is where I'll die," says Maria. She looks at Hitomi. "Wish… wish for us to join you on the Mystic Moon!"

            Hitomi closes her eyes and makes her wish.

            I wish for the people of Gaia to be born on Earth! I wish to see all my friends again on my home planet of Earth! I wish, I wish, I wish! 

            Hitomi opens her eyes as the ground starts to tremble and quake. She screams.

            Maria falls to the ground.

            The ground beneath Maria starts to crumble and fall into itself.

            Maria falls into a vast hole in the ground.

            Hitomi turns and tries to run away.

            The ground beneath Hitomi's feet falls away.

            Hitomi screams.

            A pair of strong arms wraps themselves around Hitomi and stops her fall.

            Hitomi looks over her shoulder and sees Van smiling at her.

            "You're safe now, Hitomi," says Van.

            "Thank you, Van," says Hitomi smiling at him.

            Van flies them over the farmhouse. He lands them on Escaflowne's back. He shouts towards the man, "Would you come with us?"

            "We'll die here!" exclaims the man, "But thanks for the offer, King of Fanelia!"

            Van nods briskly, and Escaflowne lifts up into the sky.

            "My vision came true. All of it," says Hitomi sitting in Van's lap.

            "I know. I'm sorry you had to see this," says Van.

            "I chose to come back, remember?" replies Hitomi.

            "I'm glad you did. I couldn't handle this without you!" exclaims Van holding Hitomi.

            Hitomi wraps her arms around Van's neck. "Van, what would you like to do?"

            "I want to spend the rest of my time on Gaia with you… alone with you," says Van.

            "We… we could pretend…" Hitomi's cheeks turn crimson. She swallows hard. "We could pretend that we're married… No one should die without first knowing… the physical act of love."

            "I do not wish to dishonor you, Hitomi," says Van smiling and blushing bright red, "but thank you for the offer."

            "You don't want me?" Hitomi turns her gaze away from Van's brown eyes.

            "I do! I want you to be my wife and mother to my children!" exclaims Van taking the Escaflowne down for a landing, "I want you to be in my bed… doing all the things that only a wife would do! Hitomi, it is taking all of my willpower trying to keep me from unclothing you and touching every part of your body!"

            Escaflowne lands.

            Van releases the controls and embraces Hitomi tightly. He turns her around and starts kissing her face feverishly. He searches her face desperately for her mouth, kissing his way to her lips. When he finds her lips, he gives her a long, passionate kiss.

            "You want to bed me, but you want to marry me first," says Hitomi breathing heavily after their kiss.

            "That is my wish exactly," says Van smiling, "but there is also another concern…"

            "Let me guess… you don't want me to be a young widow," says Hitomi.

            Van nods.

            Hitomi smiles. "Maybe then we should just spend the rest of our time together lying side by side and kissing when we feel the need."

            Van jumps down from Escaflowne's back and pulls Hitomi down into his arms. "That would be a dream come true, Hitomi!"

            "Can you make us a fire? I can climb up these trees and pick this fruit," says Hitomi.

            "The fruit is sour but edible!" exclaims Van, "We can roast it over the fire. I'll make the fire. You be careful climbing that tree."

            "I will," says Hitomi.

            Van starts to gather up firewood as Hitomi takes off her jacket and sets it on the ground with her bag.

            Van watches as Hitomi starts to climb up a tree. He sees flashes of the white undergarment she wears. He smiles as his cheeks redden. He continues about his task of making a fire.

            "Hey, Van! Can you help me?" asks Hitomi.

            Van runs over to the tree. "Are you hurt?"

            "No. I just can't climb down with these," says Hitomi, "I'll toss them down to you!"

            "I'm ready."

            Hitomi drops the hard-shelled fruits down to Van, and he catches them.

            "This should be enough for awhile," says Van, "Come on down."

            Hitomi climbs down the tree with Van watching her every move. She lifts her jacket and duffle bag.

            Van leads Hitomi to the fire. He puts two of the fruits on the edge of the fire to cook and sets the rest aside. "It won't take them long to cook."

            "How do you feel?" asks Hitomi as Van sits down.

            "Hot. Otherwise fine."

            Hitomi rolls up her jacket and sets it behind Van. She pulls him down so that his head rests on her jacket. "Are you comfortable?"

            "Yes," says Van smiling.

            Hitomi lies down beside Van and rests her head on his shoulder.

            "Tell me about your world, Hitomi. What do you do there?" asks Van, "Tell me everything."

            "Well, I wake up in the morning, and I put on this uniform. Then I go downstairs. My little brother complains about having to go to school. I eat a bowl of cereal and have a glass of juice. Then I jog off to the subway station. I ride the subway for several blocks, then I walk the rest of the way to my high school and see my best friend Yukari," says Hitomi.

            "Is she the girl you were with the first time I met you?" asks Van.

            "Yes. That was her and Amano was there too! They are dating now," says Hitomi, "I have several classes where I learn things that will help me on my way to a career. After school, I change into my track clothes and go to practice. That's where I trained my body so that I can run so fast and jump so far."

            "Please go on," says Van.

            Hitomi caresses Van's chest. "After that, I walk several blocks towards my home with Amano and Yukari. I take the subway the rest of the way home. I do my homework. I have dinner with my family. Then I take a bath and go to bed. On the weekends though, it's a different story."

            "What do you do on weekends?" asks Van touching Hitomi and stroking her side.

            "I get up and get dressed. I have breakfast and watch a few cartoons with my little brother. Then I normally go out with Yukari. Sometimes with Amano too. Yukari and I will go shopping or we'd go to a movie with Amano," says Hitomi, "Is it time to check the fruit?"

            "It should be done. Use a stick to push it from the fire. Once it cools enough to touch, we'll need to crack it open. Then we can eat," says Van.

            Hitomi sits up. She grabs a stick and pushes the two hard-shelled fruits away from the flames.

            Van pulls Hitomi back down to him and wraps his arms tightly around her. "I would like to be there… going shopping with you and Yukari. And going with Yukari and Amano to this movie with you."

            "A double date," whispers Hitomi.

            "I'm rather tired. Once we eat, I would like to sleep awhile," says Van. He sits up to check the fruit. He grabs one and cracks it in half on a rock. He passes half of it to Hitomi.

            Hitomi and Van eat the two fruits in silence. Then they lie down together to sleep.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            Van walks towards a small house. He wears odd clothing, the same type of clothes he saw on Hitomi's friend, Amano. He opens the door and steps into the living room. "I'm home!"

            Merle runs into the living room. "Van!"

            "Merle!" exclaims Van.

            Merle pounces on Van. "I've missed you!"

            "You saw me three hours ago!" exclaims Van embracing Merle.

            Hitomi appears in the doorway to the kitchen. "Welcome home, Van."

            "Hitomi!" Van rushes to Hitomi and kisses her. "I love you, Hitomi!"

            "Van…"

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            "Van!" exclaims Hitomi shaking him, "Van!"

            Van slowly opens his eyes.

            "Oh! You're awake! I think the hallucinations have started!" exclaims Hitomi, "You were mumbling in your sleep!"

            "I was dreaming. I came home to find you and Merle waiting for me," says Van smiling at Hitomi.

            Hitomi feels Van's forehead. "Your fever's gone."

            "Hitomi, I want to hold you."

            Hitomi lies down beside Van.

            Van holds Hitomi close to him. "Hitomi, may I call you my wife?"

            "Of course, Van!"

            "Hitomi, my wife, I would like for you to take your necklace back. Please return to the Mystic Moon," says Van.

            "Only once you're gone will I return to the Mystic Moon," says Hitomi. She takes the necklace from around Van's neck and places it around her own. "I won't leave you."

            Van holds Hitomi tightly. "Hitomi, there is something I really must tell you."

            Hitomi kisses Van's lips.

            "Don't try to distract me, my wife. I must say this now before it's too late," says Van.

            "I don't want you to leave me, Van," says Hitomi, "my husband."

            "I don't want to leave you, my wife," says Van, "but I am dying." His skin starts to look dry and scaly. It starts cracking and preparing to fall from his bones.

            "I know, but I don't want it to be true!"

            "Hitomi, listen to me," says Van.

            Hitomi looks into Van's brown eyes, and she brushes his dark brown hair away from his face. "I'm listening, Van."

            "Hitomi, I want you to marry me and be my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children," says Van, "I love you, Hitomi."

            "Van! I love you, Van!" exclaims Hitomi. She starts to cry.

            Van pulls Hitomi to him and he kisses her forehead. "I had to tell you, Hitomi. I love you!"

            "I love you too, Van! I love you very much!" exclaims Hitomi, "I want you to be my husband! No one else!" She rests her head on Van's chest to listen to his heartbeat, and she cries herself to sleep.

            Van wraps his arms around Hitomi and allows himself to drift off to sleep with her.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Van wakes Hitomi. "How do you feel, Hitomi?"

            "Sad," says Hitomi looking at Van, "How do you feel, Van?"

            "I feel like I'm losing you!" exclaims Van.

            "You don't have to. I could stay here and die beside you," says Hitomi clenching his hand desperately.

            "No. You must live, Hitomi," says Van, "My lovely wife… You can't die that easily, Hitomi!"

            Hitomi starts to cry as some of Van's skin caves in.

            "I don't have much time left. Please, tell me you aren't sick, Hitomi," whispers Van.

            Hitomi feels her forehead. She lifts Van's hand to feel her temperature. "It's normal. I'm not sick."

            "Thank the Gods," says Van. He smiles.

            "I love you, Van!"

            "I love you, Hitomi!"

            "Good-bye," whispers Hitomi, "until we meet in the place beyond death."

            "Good-bye, my wife, until we meet again," says Van quietly.

            Hitomi holds onto Van tightly as fist his skin collapses and then as his skin falls from his body completely. She holds the skeleton for many more minutes until it falls to dust in her arms. "Van!"

            Hitomi screams and bursts into a fit of tears. She sobs uncontrollably for what seems like forever. She finally calms herself as the sun sets in the distance. She looks up at the Mystic Moon. She grabs her jacket and stuffs it into her duffle bag.

            Hitomi stands up and swings her duffle bag onto her left shoulder. She clenches the pink stone of her pendant in her right hand and she yells, "Take me back to the Mystic Moon! Take me back to Earth!"

            The beam of pink light surrounds Hitomi and connects Gaia with the Mystic Moon.

            "Good-bye, Gaia!" Hitomi rises slowly towards the celestial body. She feels the pendant in her hand getting warmer, and she starts to have another vision.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            Hitomi walks down a stone garden path. There are roses and rhododendrons all around her. She wears a long white dress that shimmers in the morning light. She passes a small ornate fountain, and she stops to admire her reflection.

            Hitomi sees the crown of white roses upon her head, and she smiles. She continues to walk down the stone pathway. She walks through an ivy-laden lattice archway. She steps up beside Merle.

            Merle wears a knee-length, pink dress, and her tail hangs limply beneath the dress. She smiles at Hitomi, and her ears perk up.

            Hitomi looks beyond Merle and sees Millerna.

            Millerna wears a baby blue, knee-length dress. She nods her head and smiles at Hitomi.

            Hitomi looks past Millerna to see Yukari wearing a baby blue, knee-length dress.

            Yukari waves and smiles at Hitomi.

            Hitomi smiles at her three friends.

            Van steps up beside Hitomi and offers her his hand.

            Hitomi's heart pounds as she takes Van's hand. She looks past Van and sees Dryden with his dark brown ponytail and glasses.

            Dryden wears a black tuxedo and stands next to Allen who also wears a black tuxedo.

            Hitomi looks past Allen to see Amano in a sleek black suit.

            The three men smile at Hitomi.

            Hitomi looks into Van's eyes.

            Van kisses Hitomi. He slips a gold band onto the ring finger of her left hand.

            Hitomi looks down at the pink stone pendant she wears and she watches as the pink stone turns to an opaque cream.

                                    ~                                  ~                                  ~

            "Hitomi! Hitomi!"

            "Oh, I'm all right, Yukari," says Hitomi quietly as she opens her eyes. She blinks quickly as she realizes that she's lying in the middle of the track.

            "I think you must be anemic," says Amano helping Hitomi to stand up, "You just passed out. That is the third time this month. Did you speak to the school nurse like I asked you to? I'm worried about you, Kanzaki."

            Hitomi looks all around her. "How long was I out?"

            "Maybe five minutes," says Amano, "Are you okay?"

            "I… I'm fine really. You don't have to worry about me," says Hitomi, "The nurse said I'm fine."

            "Kanzaki?" asks Amano as Hitomi walks back to the bench to slip on her windbreaker.

            Yukari runs over and throws her arms around Hitomi's neck. "Hitomi! You ran the hundred meter in twelve point three seconds!"

            "What?" asks Hitomi with wide green eyes, "I had barely broken thirteen seconds."

            "It's true, Hitomi! Twelve point three!" exclaims Yukari releasing Hitomi.

            "You were running, and all of a sudden, you just sped up!" exclaims Amano, "Where did you get that extra motivation, Kanzaki?"

            Hitomi runs her hands through her short, light brown hair and buries her face in her hands. She shrugs her shoulders. She shakes silently as she cries.

            "Kanzaki, are you sure you are all right?" asks Amano.

            "Hitomi? You're trembling!" exclaims Yukari.

            "I have to go!" exclaims Hitomi grabbing her street shoes and running off the track. She pauses only for a second to quickly change shoes then she runs off again.

            "Hitomi Kanzaki! Where are you going?" screams Yukari.

            "I have to go!" exclaims Hitomi running away faster. She runs across the courtyard and enters the school. She gets her bag from the girls' locker room and quickly leaves. She doesn't even bother with changing into her school uniform. She just hurries away from the school, and she doesn't stop until she walks into the kitchen at home. She looks at her mother. "Mom…"

            The woman turns to look at Hitomi. "Hitomi? What are you doing back so soon?"

            "Mom… the man I love promised me he'd come back with me," says Hitomi, "He broke his promise… I really love him!"

            "Hitomi… this man, is he from a world called Gaia?" asks Mrs. Kanzaki taking Hitomi's hands, "Your grandmother told me all about Gaia. Do as you must, Hitomi. Live a happy life!"

            Hitomi quickly embraces her mother. "I love you, Mom!"

            "I love you too, Hitomi," says Mrs. Kanzaki.

            Hitomi runs up to her room. She drops her bag on her bed and opens her desk drawer. She lifts a deck of tarot cards and shuffles them. She smiles and lays out ten cards on her desk with their faces down. She turns over the first two cards. "The Three of Swords and the World… Gaia is in pain."

            Hitomi flips over the third card. "The changes Gaia's going through."

            Hitomi turns over the fourth and fifth cards. "Alone. Reunion with old friends."

            Hitomi turns over the sixth card. "Death," she says flipping over the next card, "The Moon."

            Hitomi flips over the next two cards. "Learning new skills, a new beginning."

            Hitomi turns over the last card. "The spare," she whispers as she draws the top card from the deck, "and me… The High Priestess."

            Hitomi gathers up all the tarot cards and places them in her bag. She pulls out her school uniform and changes into her Sailor shirt and skirt. She puts her track clothes into her bag beside her tarot cards. She touches her neck where the pendant hangs. She zips the bag closed and slings it over her shoulder. She heads downstairs and into the kitchen.

            Hitomi kisses her mom's cheek and leaves. She heads back to the school grounds as the sunsets. She places her bag on the finish line and changes into her track shoes.

            "Hitomi!"

            "Kanzaki!"

            The lights around the track flare to life.

            Hitomi looks up to see Yukari and Amano running towards her.

            "Hitomi! What's going on? You're acting so strange!" exclaims Yukari.

            "I'm sorry, Yukari. I have to go! I must go to him!" exclaims Hitomi, "He's gone! He's gone!"

            "Who's gone, Kanzaki?" asks Amano as Hitomi starts to cry.

            "Van!" Hitomi falls to her knees in a fit of tears. "I must go!"

            Yukari looks at Amano with fearful eyes. "I don't know where you think you're going, but we're not letting you! Hitomi, you aren't yourself!"

            Hitomi wipes her eyes and takes off her jacket. She drops it on her bag and moves to the starting block.

            "Hitomi! Are you listening to me?" asks Yukari as Hitomi sets herself up on the blocks.

            "Yukari, would you time me? I want to try to beat twelve seconds before I go," says Hitomi looking up at the finish line.

            "I'll time you, Kanzaki," says Amano, "but if you don't beat twelve seconds… we won't let you go."

            Hitomi nods.

            Amano holds up his watch to look at it. "Whenever you're ready, Kanzaki!"

            "Give it everything you've got!" exclaims Hitomi. She pushes herself forward and starts running as fast as she can.

            "One… two… three," says Amano counting the seconds.

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Yukari.

            Van! I'll be joining you soon! I'll end my life so we can be together. 

            "Four… five… six," says Amano.

            I just need to beat twelve seconds! 

            "Van!" screams Hitomi.

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Yukari fearfully.

            "Seven… eight… nine," says Amano, "Ten… eleven… twelve…"

            Hitomi falls to the ground inches away from the finish line. She curls up into a ball on the ground and wails as the tears pour forth from her eyes.

            Amano and Yukari race to Hitomi's side.

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Yukari pulling Hitomi into her arms.

            Hitomi pulls both Amano and Yukari into her arms and holds them close to her as she cries.

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Yukari, "You scared me to death! I thought…"

            "I intended to kill myself once I'd beaten twelve seconds," says Hitomi.

            "Kanzaki! You can't be serious!" exclaims Amano, "Nothing… no man… is worth losing your life for!"

            "Hitomi! Come home with me tonight," says Yukari, "I don't think you should be alone!"

            Hitomi nods her head.

            Amano stands up and lifts Hitomi into his arms. "Are you all right, Kanzaki?"

            Hitomi buries her face in Amano's shoulder and whispers, "I'm fine, Allen."

            Yukari stands up. She moves to get Hitomi's bag. "Let's go!"

            Amano carries Hitomi off the track and to his car with Yukari following a step behind.

            Yukari opens the back door.

            Amano places Hitomi in the car and locks her in.

            Yukari and Amano climb into the front seat.

            Yukari drops Hitomi's bag into the floorboard at her feet. "Um… Hitomi, how do you know that… uh, Van is gone?"

            "I… I saw it. I saw him die."

            "Hitomi." Yukari reaches back towards her best friend.

            Amano starts the car and begins to head for Yukari's house.

            "I love him so much," says Hitomi, "I wanted to marry him."

            Amano looks sideways at Yukari. "Kanzaki… don't give up hope. Life never deals us a fortune that we can't handle."

            Hitomi dries her eyes and smiles. "You're right, Amano."

            The car pulls up in front of Yukari's house, and the three friends head inside. They put a movie in to watch.

            The movie isn't even halfway through when Yukari notices that Hitomi's asleep in her chair.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Hitomi sits sadly at her desk as her classmates talk noisily around her.

            The door opens, and the new teacher steps into the room. He is followed by a lovely woman holding a baby. "Attention, class!"

            Everyone turns their attention to the man at the front of the room… everyone except Hitomi who keeps her eyes on her desk.

            "I am your new teacher. My name is Allen Shezar!" exclaims the man, "Hitomi Kanzaki! Would you please pay attention!"

            Hitomi's head snaps up quickly, and she stares wide-eyed at the people before her. She stands up in shock, and her jaw drops.

            Allen Shezar stands at the front of the classroom in a navy blue suit with a cream vest and a white shirt. His blue eyes look at Hitomi happily. He smiles. His long blond hair falls loosely down to his waist. He winks at Hitomi. "Welcome to the Mystic Moon, Hitomi!"

            "Allen!" exclaims Hitomi.

            "Mystic Moon?" whispers Yukari in confusion.

            "That is an inside joke," says the woman standing beside Allen. Her blue eyes gaze upon Hitomi. Her hair is also blond, falling down to her waist.

            "Millerna! Hitomi!" exclaims Hitomi. She runs up the aisle and flings her arms around Millerna and the baby.

            "It's good to see you again, Hitomi," says Millerna.

            Hitomi releases Millerna and Baby Hitomi. She embraces Allen quickly.

            "We'll explain everything over dinner tonight, Hitomi," whispers Allen.

            Hitomi steps back and nods her head. She smiles happily.

            "Class. This is my wife, Millerna, and our daughter, Hitomi Marlene," says Allen, "We know Hitomi here from what seems like another time and place! Hitomi, would you please take your seat again?"

            "Yes, Allen," says Hitomi walking back to her seat and sitting down.

            "Mr. Shezar? Can we all call you Allen?" asks a boy, "Or is that something just for the teacher's pet?"

            "Hitomi is my friend, and as such I will be harder on her than I am on the rest of you students," says Allen, "Contrary to your belief, I won't go easy on her because she's one of my best friends. And yes, you may all call me Allen."

            "Allen, Baby Hitomi and I will be leaving now. I think you can handle this crowd on your own," says Millerna smiling. She kisses Allen quickly.

            Allen nods. "Hitomi and I will see you at dinner then."

            Millerna waves to Hitomi as she carries her child out of the classroom.

            "Now…"

            A loud booming voice echoes over the intercom system drowning out whatever Allen had been trying to say. Hitomi Kanzaki, please report to the principal's office immediately!

            "That must be about the new transfer student," says Allen, "Go on, Hitomi."

            Hitomi stands up and walks out of the classroom. She walks down to the offices and knocks on the principal's door.

            "Come in, Hitomi!" calls a strange voice from within.

            Hitomi opens the door and steps inside. She looks at the principal with wide eyes. "Gaddes?"

            "That's Principal Gaddes to you," says the dark haired man behind the desk. His face is kind and fairly handsome, and one Hitomi recognizes all too well. He stands and walks around his desk. "Well… if it isn't the little lady from the Mystic Moon! You haven't changed a bit, Hitomi!"

            "Gaddes?" asks Hitomi again.

            "Yeah, it's me, Hitomi! Gaddes from the Crusade… resident of Asturia on Gaia!" exclaims Gaddes, "I know this all must be a big shock for you."

            "How is this possible?" asks Hitomi.

            "Allen and Millerna wanted to explain it to you," says Gaddes, "I just called you here because I need you to show around two new students. One will be in your class and the other will be in the grade beneath you."

            Hitomi nods her head.

            Gaddes pushes a button on his phone. "Would you send in the two transfer students?"

            The door opens, and two people come in.

            Hitomi turns to look at the new students. She sees the girl first, and she smiles warmly.

            The girl has chin-length pink hair and familiar looking eyes. She smiles at Hitomi and pulls out her nail file necklace. She wears the same Sailor outfit as Hitomi.

            "You look so familiar… Do I know you?" asks Hitomi. She looks at the nail file dangling from a cord about the girl's neck. "That's Merle's nail file!"

            "Hi, Hitomi! I wasn't sure if you'd recognize me like this!" exclaims the girl, "I'm Merle! I lost the fur, got normal ears, and I lost the tail!" She pulls her hair behind her ears.

            "Merle? Oh, Merle!" exclaims Hitomi pulling Merle into an embrace and squeezing her tightly. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again alive!"

            "When I passed over, I was so scared that I wouldn't see you ever again!" exclaims Merle holding onto Hitomi as tightly as she can. "I'm Van's little sister now! Merle Fanel!"

            "Van?" asks Hitomi.

            Merle and Hitomi separate from their embrace.

            Merle nods and smiles. "Everyone from Gaia is now on Earth! I came over here as Van's little sister! I was almost his sister on Gaia! Now I really am!"

            "That means…!" Hitomi looks at the young man standing patiently by the door. Her heart skips a beat.

            The young man's disheveled black hair falls oddly about his brown eyes. He wears a tan suit, the traditional uniform for all boys at school. He smiles. "So… you've finally noticed me, Hitomi!"

            "Van!" exclaims Hitomi. She hugs him quickly and starts to cry.

            "Hitomi! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asks Van rubbing her back comfortingly.

            "You didn't come back with me! I thought you…"

            "Lied? Broke my promise?" replies Van, "I'm so sorry, Hitomi! I really wanted to come back with you! I did not mean to break my promise!"

            "I'm glad you're here now!" exclaims Hitomi. She wipes her eyes and holds Van close to her.

            "We'll explain everything to you tonight at dinner," says Merle smiling.

            Van kisses Hitomi passionately. He steps back and kneels in front of her. He pulls a ring from his jacket pocket and holds it out to Hitomi. "Hitomi, I love you. Would you marry me?"

            Hitomi smiles. She falls weakly into Van's arms. "Yes, Van! I've already said yes once! I will marry you! I love you, Van!"

            Van slides the ring onto Hitomi's left hand.

            Hitomi looks at the ring.

            The pink stone is cut to look like a puffed heart and is set in solid silver.

            Van stands and helps Hitomi to her feet.

            Hitomi wraps her arms around Van's neck and kisses him.

            "Hitomi, would you take them to class now?" asks Gaddes.

            Hitomi blushes as she turns towards Gaddes. "Of course, Gaddes!"

            Hitomi walks out of the office with Merle and Van. "We'll walk to Merle's class first."

            "I wish I could be in your class," says Merle.

            The three friends walk quickly down the halls.

            Hitomi knocks on the door to Merle's class.

            "Entrez!" calls the teacher.

            Hitomi opens the door and steps in. She bows to the teacher. "Miss Kiboshi. I bring you a new student. Her name is Merle Fanel."

            Merle steps into the room. She looks around nervously.

            "Merle? Where are you from?" asks Miss Kiboshi.

            Van steps into the doorway.

            Merle looks at Van in desperation.

            "Merle and her older brother, Van, are from a small town in North America called Fanelia," says Hitomi smiling, "but I'll let Merle tell you more about that. If you need me, Merle, I'm just down the hall on the right, past the stairs."

            Merle nods.

            Hitomi squeezes Merle's shoulder.

            "Merle, would you take the empty seat by the window?" asks Miss Kiboshi, "You can tell us about Fanelia when you feel more comfortable here. I'm sure it's been difficult for you, moving all this way."

            Merle walks over to the desk and sits down.

            Hitomi nods at Merle and heads out with Van.

            "She looked really nervous," says Van.

            "I know… Maybe we could have her transferred to our class until she feels comfortable in school," says Hitomi, "We'll meet her for lunch and see how she's holding up."

            Van nods.

            Hitomi leads Van down to their classroom. She knocks on the door.

            "It's open," calls Allen.

            Hitomi opens the door and walks in with Van.

            Allen and Van nod at each other.

            "We were just sitting here getting to know each other," says Allen smiling, "Which one of you two would like to go next?"

            Hitomi blushes. "First… maybe we should introduce ourselves. I am Hitomi Kanzaki, and this is my fiancé, Van Fanel."

            Yukari jumps to her feet. "Fiancé?"

            Amano stares at Hitomi and Van in shock.

            "Fiancé?" asks Allen with wide eyes.

            Hitomi nods. "Yes… He's been my boyfriend for some time. He just asked me to marry him."

            "You haven't been dating him that long, and you've already agreed to marry him, Kanzaki?" asks Amano standing up.

            "We have known each other a lot longer than it seems," says Van wrapping his arm around Hitomi's waist and smiling. "We met in my hometown of Fanelia. It's rather small… in North America."

            Allen smiles proudly at Hitomi and Van. "That will be enough for now. Please take your seats."

            Hitomi leads Van to her desk.

            Van sits down in the desk behind Hitomi.

            Amano and Yukari both stare at Hitomi as they sit down again.

            "As I said before, I am Allen Shezar. I also come from Fanelia," says Allen, "Now that we know a little about each other, let's get down to learning."

            Yukari looks at Hitomi and whispers, "We need to talk at lunch."

            Hitomi nods.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            "Yukari, I'll meet you in the courtyard in a minute. I just want to check on Van's little sister," says Hitomi.

            "Okay, Hitomi," says Yukari, "But don't take too long."

            "I won't! I promise, Yukari!" calls Hitomi as she jogs off towards Merle.

            Van starts to follow Hitomi.

            Amano steps in front of Van. "I'd like to talk to you."

            "About what?" asks Van.

            "Kanzaki," says Amano.

            Van nods his head and follows Amano out into the courtyard. "Her name is Hitomi."

            "Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki. I've called her Kanzaki since we were in Junior High together," says Amano sitting down on the grass. He pulls his lunch box from his bag.

            Van sits down and pulls an apple from his bag. He takes a bite from his piece of fruit. "You don't like me."

            "I don't know you," says Amano after taking a bite of his sushi, "but I am concerned about Hitomi. How did you meet her?"

            "I saved her life," says Van.

            Amano nods his head. "And you fell in love with her?"

            Van chuckles. "You make it sound like it happened overnight! We've known each other for some time. Our relationship was mostly just talking to each other long distance. I love her very much, Amano, and I would do anything for her."

            Amano continues to eat as he ponders his next question.

            Van finishes his apple and starts to dig in his bag for the small loaf of bread.

            "What are your plans for the future?" asks Amano.

            "I intend to marry Hitomi," says Van pulling the bread out of his bag.

            "What do your parents say?" asks Amano.

            "My parents are both dead," says Van, "I live alone with my little sister, Merle. Allen and Millerna are our neighbors." He takes a bite of bread. "You're concerned about Hitomi's welfare, aren't you?"

            "Kanzaki is one of my closest friends. She's young. She has her whole life ahead of her. I don't want to see her make a mistake," says Amano. He finishes his lunch.

            "You needn't worry about that. I am one of two president/CEO's of Gaia Unlimited. The other is a friend of mine, Chid, a young child, but an excellent leader," says Van, "I will support Hitomi and myself through my work at my company. I will work really hard to make a good home for Hitomi, Amano. She will never want for anything."

            Amano nods.

            Van slowly finishes eating his bread.

            "You love her?" asks Amano.

            "I love her."

            "She loves you?"

            "Yes," says Van.

            "As long as that remains true, I will have no objections against your relationship with Kanzaki," says Amano.

            "What will you call her once she's my wife?" asks Van.

            "I'll ask her that," says Amano. He pulls two bottles of water from his bag and holds one out towards Van. "Would you like some water?"

            Van takes the bottle. "Thanks. Does this make us friends?"

            "Yes… I guess it does, Van," says Amano, "I would like to be your friend."

            "I would like to be your friend as well, Amano," says Van.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Hitomi jogs up to Merle. "Hey, Merle!"

            "Hitomi!" exclaims Merle.

            "How are you doing?" asks Hitomi smiling.

            Merle smiles. "I never knew this school thing could be so much fun!"

            "Hey, Merle! Come have lunch with us!" calls a girl about the same age as Merle.

            "I'm going to go! I'll see you after school!" exclaims Merle hurrying off to join her classmates.

            Hitomi nods happily and hurries to the courtyard. She moves over and sits down beside Yukari. "What's on your mind, Yukari?"

            "Hitomi… I don't think you know what you're doing," says Yukari, "Last night you were bawling because you had a dream where Van died. I don't think you really thought this marriage idea through."

            "I have thought about this, Yukari!" exclaims Hitomi getting out her lunch box, "This was the second time Van asked me to marry him. He asked me a few days ago too… before I had the dream." She shows Yukari the pink and silver ring on her finger. "He didn't want anyone to know until he'd gotten the ring for me."

            Yukari feels the ring with her fingers. "Wow! That's beautiful!"

            "Yukari. I really love Van! Can't you just be happy for me?" asks Hitomi. She starts to eat her lunch slowly.

            Yukari wraps her arms around Hitomi's neck. "Are you sure this is what you want, Hitomi?"

            "Yes, Yukari!"

            Yukari nods and smiles. "I understand how you feel! I am happy that you've found love! It just seems so fast to me!"

            "It wasn't. I've known Van for a long time… I used to talk to him about my crush on Amano," explains Hitomi as Yukari starts eating, "it took me a long time to fall in love with Van. For a while, I actually thought I was in love with Allen! I wanted to tell you everything, but it all seemed so much like a dream! I didn't want you to think it was a dream." She finished her sandwich and takes a bite of her fruit salad.

            "I thought I was your best friend, Hitomi," says Yukari.

            "Yukari! Please… I can't explain it right now. I don't know if you would believe me if I did!" exclaims Hitomi.

            Yukari finishes her lunch in silence and pulls her bottle of juice from her bag. "Try me, Hitomi. Tell me and let's see if I believe!"

            Hitomi pulls her juice from her bag and takes a drink. "Okay, Yukari. Do you remember earlier this month when I was late for track practice because of an essay?"

            "Yes. I am the manager," says Yukari.

            Hitomi smiles. "Well, later that night, I was magically transported to another world named Gaia. Earth hung in the sky of this new world. The inhabitants called it the Mystic Moon. Van saved my life. A dragon would have eaten me if he hadn't been there. I met Van, Merle, Allen, and Millerna on Gaia. I spent months with them as we traveled around. The Zaibach Emperor was trying to destroy the world, and we were the resistance trying to stop him."

            Yukari stares at Hitomi in amazement.

            "My tarot readings weren't foretelling the future, they were creating the future! I had a crucial role in the survival of their world! Then I came back here, only I returned seconds before I had left so no one knew that I had ever gone," explains Hitomi, "Then yesterday… last night I returned to Gaia. I spent a few weeks there with Van. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes! Then he died in my arms. I came back here. That's when you and Amano found me at the track."

            "If he died, how is he here now?" asks Yukari.

            "I don't know. I think they're going to explain it to me at dinner tonight," says Hitomi.

            "That explains a lot, Hitomi! You changed so much overnight! Now I know why!" exclaims Yukari hugging Hitomi. She smiles and adds, "Later, I want you to tell me all about Gaia."

            "You believe me?"

            "Of course I do! A story that fantastic could only be real!" exclaims Yukari.

            "You're the best, Yukari!" exclaims Hitomi smiling.

            "Let's go join Amano and Van!" Yukari glances towards the two young men.

            Hitomi nods.

            Yukari stands and pulls Hitomi to her feet.

            The two teenaged girls walk over to their boyfriends.

            "I hope we're not interrupting anything!" exclaims Yukari.

            "Not at all!" exclaims Amano smiling at Yukari.

            Van stands and gazes at Hitomi. He smiles.

            "Van." Hitomi hugs him quickly.

            "I love you, Hitomi," whispers Van. He kisses her, half on the lips and half on her cheek.

            Hitomi and Van sit down together.

            Yukari sits down beside Amano and holds his hand. "What were you talking about?"

            "Hitomi mostly," says Van, "I was telling Amano about how I fell in love with her and a bit about my business, Gaia Unlimited."

            "Gaia Unlimited?" asks Yukari, "I've never heard of it. What does it do?"

            "We have many branches. One makes vehicles for air travel, and one makes boats. We have one that makes furniture and houses. We also have branches in the service industry. We have restaurants, martial arts schools, hotels, theaters," says Van, "It's a large company. We do a lot of business. My wife and sister will always be well provided for."

            "As long as Merle's happy," says Hitomi, "I don't need anything more than to be with you, Van." She leans against him and rests her head on his shoulder. "She's enjoying school. She's made a few friends."

            "Good," says Van holding onto Hitomi.

            Amano looks at his watch. "We should head in. Class will be starting in a few minutes."

            Everyone nods and rises to go in.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Merle walks down to the track field with Hitomi. "What's going on here?"

            "Track practice," says Hitomi, "I run and jump here. It strengthens my muscles and makes me able to jump farther and run faster."

            "I think I'll just watch," says Merle pulling out her nail file.

            "You can sit by Yukari," says Hitomi leading Merle towards her friend, "Hey, Yukari! Merle's never seen any track before. Do you think you could try to explain it to her?"

            "I'll try, Hitomi!" exclaims Yukari.

            Merle sits down beside Yukari as Hitomi goes off to stretch with the other girls.

            After track practice, Hitomi changes back into her school uniform and heads off with Merle and Yukari. "I would invite you to come to dinner, Yukari, but the others don't know that I've told you about Gaia."

            "That's okay, Hitomi. You can tell me how the dead were revived later," says Yukari waving. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

            Hitomi waves as Yukari runs away.

            "You told her about Gaia?" asks Merle leading Hitomi onward.

            "She is my best friend, Merle. I had to tell her so that she'd understand my feelings for Van," explains Hitomi.

            "Oh… I see," says Merle. She leads Hitomi to a large grouping of townhouses. "This is where we live!"

            "It's lovely," says Hitomi following Merle into a large, center courtyard with a canopy of stars. She looks at all the people standing in the courtyard.

            "Hitomi!" A young boy with short blond hair smiles at Hitomi. His blue eyes gaze upon her as if he hadn't seen her in several years.

            "Prince Chid!" exclaims Hitomi.

            "It's just Chid now," says the boy, "Chid Asturia."

            Hitomi walks up and kneels before Chid. She smiles. "Chid! It's nice to see you!"

            Chid hugs Hitomi quickly.

            "Hey, little lady!" calls Katz. He still wears his dark brown vest, but the sword he normally carried in Gaia is nowhere to be found. He rubs his short, stubbly beard with his hand. His light brown hair is short and disheveled, a perfect match to his chiseled face.

            Hitomi looks around and sees the entire crew of the Crusade.

            Gaddes and Allen stand by a long table talking quietly.

            The rest of the men gather around Hitomi.

            Piru's bright red nose and long brown hair stand out like a flag heralding his arrival.

            Teo smiles at Hitomi. His skin is dark tan, almost brown, and his short hair is pure black. "Hey, Princess!"

            Kio is by far the tallest and broadest member of the people in the courtyard with disheveled brown hair and a thin moustache.

            "We're Chid's bodyguards," says Ort smiling. He scratches his baldhead where his long scar is.

            "Bodyguards? Why does Chid need bodyguards?" asks Hitomi.

            "Van and I are the presidents and CEO's of Gaia Unlimited," says Chid, "I need bodyguards to protect me."

            Reeden still wears his red bandanna over his light brown hair. He wears a slick black suit as indication of his new status. "I'm the head bodyguard!"

            A woman with short white-blond hair and blue eyes steps up beside Hitomi. She holds Baby Hitomi in her hands. "Remember me? Selene Shezar?"

            "Selene! You look quite well!" exclaims Hitomi.

            "I'm Baby Hitomi's nanny. Millerna's going to school to become a doctor!" exclaims Selene.

            "Come on, everyone! Let's eat!" exclaims Allen.

            Everyone sits down around the table to eat.

            "So… who's going to start with the explanation?" asks Hitomi.

            "I will," says Gaddes, "I died first after all. The disease that Gaia inflicted upon the people only killed our bodies on Gaia. Earth willingly accepted us."

            "Hitomi, what Gaddes is trying to say is that your tarot reading does have a meaning," says Millerna, "Gaia was in pain. The planet was dying."

            "Gaia was trying to change everything so she could save her people," adds Merle, "She wanted to die alone."

            "But she would reunite the people from Gaia. In order to do that," says Van smiling at Hitomi, "She had to kill everyone so that we could all be revived on the Mystic Moon as humans. Merle lost her fur. I lost my wings."

            "So we were all brought back to life on Earth with new skills, new abilities," says Allen, "She was kind enough to let us keep our memories from our time on Gaia."

            "We were given a new beginning," says Chid.

            "And Gaia's been destroyed," says Selene.

            "Gaia had no future, and so you, Hitomi, could have no place in it," says Van.

            "My grandmother was right," says Hitomi crying, "Even though I didn't understand, all I had to do was believe in Gaia!"

            Van pulls Hitomi to him and holds her as she cries. "Are you all right, Hitomi? My love?"

            "I'm just so happy to see you all again!" exclaims Hitomi. She dries her eyes and smiles.

            Everyone eats their dinner and talks in the way that old friends do.


	4. Love on the Mystic Moon!

Disclaimer: All Escaflowne characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song No Need to Promise and translation belong to the company that recorded and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to my love, my Van, my hero. He is the man who gives me strength to fight for all that I believe in.

Good-bye, Gaia!

  
By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Four: Love on the Mystic Moon!

            Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? No, no, it couldn't have been! I know it really happened! It all started when I was with my best friends, Yukari and Amano! I had this terrible vision that Fanelia was burning again. I called on Van to take me back to Gaia where I learned that a strange disease is killing everyone I care about…Most of my friends died right before my eyes! Even my one true love, Van, died in my arms. I returned to Earth in despair, actually intending to kill myself so that I could be reunited with Van. But Yukari and Amano stopped me. I then learned that all my friends who had died on Gaia were in fact still alive. Their bodies on Gaia had died so that they could be born in new bodies on Earth. Their new bodies look very similar if not exactly like the ones they had before. Gaia died but her people were saved! 

            Hitomi Kanzaki opens the door and leads Van and Merle Fanel into her home. She runs her hand through her boyishly cut, light brown hair. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

            Hitomi's parents come running into the living room followed a bit more slowly by her younger brother.

            "Hitomi, we were so worried about you!" exclaims Mrs. Kanzaki.

            "When you didn't come home last night," says Mr. Kanzaki.

            "I thought it was a dream come true," mumbles Hitomi's brother.

            "I can explain. I'm sorry for making you worry," says Hitomi smiling. She glances at Van and Merle with her green eyes shining happily.

            Van smiles at Hitomi. His disheveled black hair falls towards his brown eyes.

            Merle's nail file necklace dangles around her neck. Her pink hair falls in waves to her chin. Her eyes look curiously at the three strangers before her.

            "Van, Merle… This is my family," says Hitomi as her smile widens, "Ma'aya Kanzaki, my mother. Shoji Kanzaki, my father. And my little brother, Junichi."

            "I am Van Fanel, and this is my little sister, Merle," says Van bowing to the family.

            "Let's sit down," says Hitomi.

            Everyone sits down amongst the chairs and couch in the living room.

            "About last night, Hitomi," says Mrs. Kanzaki.

            "Mom… I was rather upset last night. Van had unintentionally broken a promise that he made to me," explains Hitomi, "So I went over to Yukari's house. I didn't even think to call you. I'm sorry."

            "I think you should have stayed at Yukari's. Then I could have your room," says Junichi.

            "Junichi!" exclaims Mrs. Kanzaki.

            "Mom, Dad," says Hitomi slowly, "I have agreed to marry Van."

            "What?" asks Mr. Kanzaki.

            "I've come to ask for your permission to marry your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki?" asks Van bowing his head politely.

            "You want to marry Hitomi?" asks Mrs. Kanzaki.

            "Give him permission!" exclaims Junichi.

            "I think Hitomi is too young for marriage," says Mr. Kanzaki, "How would you live?"

            "Van owns his own business! Gaia Unlimited!" exclaims Merle.

            "Gaia Unlimited?" asks Mrs. Kanzaki, "That company is enormous! You say you own it?"

            "Shared ownership actually," says Van.

            "Are you from Gaia?" asks Mrs. Kanzaki winking at Hitomi.

            "Yes, Mom! They are!" exclaims Hitomi winking back at her mom. She pulls her necklace out from beneath her shirt so her mom can see it.

            Mrs. Kanzaki looks at the necklace, knowing full well that it had mystically disappeared a few weeks before.

            "What are you talking about?" asks Mr. Kanzaki.

            "Shoji, let's go make some tea for our guests!" says Mrs. Kanzaki standing. She pulls Mr. Kanzaki to his feet and drags him into the kitchen.

            "What is going on out there, Ma'aya? Did you know that Hitomi had a boyfriend?" asks Mr. Kanzaki.

            Mrs. Kanzaki puts on a kettle of water to make tea. "No, Shoji. I did not, but it doesn't surprise me that she was able to hide him from us."

            "Are you saying we're bad parents, Ma'aya?" asks Mr. Kanzaki, "That we're distracted? That we don't pay enough attention to our children to now what's going on with them?"

            "No. I'm not saying any of that," says Mrs. Kanzaki pulling the teapot down from the cabinet and setting it next to the stove.

            "Then what are you saying, Ma'aya?" asks Mr. Kanzaki.

            "Shoji… there is a whole other world out there that we know nothing about. We can't see it or feel it. We have no influence over it. To us, it does not even exist!" explains Mrs. Kanzaki, "But to Hitomi, that world is more real than the one we're standing in."

            "What do you mean?" asks Mr. Kanzaki getting the tea from the cabinet.

            "My mother told me about this world when Hitomi was little. It's called Gaia, and one minute here can be months or even years there," says Mrs. Kanzaki.

            The kettle whistles.

            Mrs. Kanzaki turns the heat off and waits for Mr. Kanzaki to put the tea into the teapot before she pours the hot, steamy water in.

            "And you're saying that Hitomi's been to this world?"

            "Have you noticed the changes within her this past month? She is much wiser now," says Mrs. Kanzaki. She pulls the small teacup bowls down from the cabinet and places them on a serving tray. "Hitomi has spent a lot of time on Gaia, and she fell in love with that young man while she was there."

            Mr. Kanzaki stares at his wife in disbelief.

            Mrs. Kanzaki strains the tea.

            "What do we do?"

            "Hitomi is stubborn, Shoji," says Mrs. Kanzaki, "If we don't let them marry, they will find a way. They care for each other."

            "Don't you think she's too young?" asks Mr. Kanzaki.

            Mrs. Kanzaki smiles. "We were their age when we told my parents that we wanted to get married."

            Mr. Kanzaki smiles. "So we were, Ma'aya."

            "And they were just as skeptical as you are. They didn't see how we could have fallen in love," says Mrs. Kanzaki, "and they didn't see how we would last. We did make it though, and we have two wonderful children to prove it."

            "You think we should give them permission, don't you, Ma'aya?" asks Mrs. Kanzaki.

            Mrs. Kanzaki nods. "You remember what we did when my parents refused the first time?"

            Mr. Kanzaki swallows hard. He flashes his wife a nervous smile. "I remember!"

            "The tea is ready," says Mrs. Kanzaki. She places the teapot on the serving tray. She lifts the tray.

            Mr. Kanzaki opens the door and holds it for his wife.

            Mrs. Kanzaki carries the tray into the living room with her husband. She sets the tray on the table.

            "Now… Van, why do you wish to marry Hitomi?" asks Mr. Kanzaki sitting down again. He looks at Van sitting with his arm wrapped around Hitomi.

            "I love her," says Van, "Isn't that enough of a reason?"

            "One would think so, but it isn't always enough," says Mr. Kanzaki, "Have you no other reasons?"

            Mrs. Kanzaki pours up several small bowls of tea. She carries two over and passes them to Merle and Van.

            Van looks into Hitomi's green eyes. He smiles. "Although no one has asked me to, I wish to protect her… when she needs it."

            Mrs. Kanzaki passes a bowl of tea to Hitomi and another to Mr. Kanzaki. She hands a bowl to Junichi and takes the last tea bowl for herself. She sits down beside Mr. Kanzaki. "What have your parents to say about this proposal, Van?"

            "Have you spoken to them of this decision?" asks Mr. Kanzaki.

            "Our parents are dead," says Merle slumping her shoulders. She takes a sip of her tea, "We live in this small townhouse community with Chid, the other owner of Gaia Unlimited…"

            "My teacher, Allen Shezar, lives there, too, with his wife and daughter," says Hitomi, "Chid has several bodyguards who live there as well. It's a very safe community."

            "They are the closest living thing Merle and I have to family," says Van, "and they all think that it's a wonderful idea. They couldn't be happier that Hitomi and I wish to marry."

            "I'm sorry to hear about your parents," says Mrs. Kanzaki. She takes a sip of her tea. "And do you, Merle, also approve? Do you wish your brother marry my daughter?"

            "He's been happiest since Hitomi came into his life," says Merle, "I was jealous at first, because they looked so good together… they were hanging around each other all of the time, and they seemed so happy just to be in the other's presence. But I grew up!" She gulps down some of her tea and roars with pain. "That's really hot!"

            Mrs. Kanzaki stares at Merle with wide eyes.

            "Sorry, Mom, Dad! Merle comes from a different culture, and they don't really drink anything hot there," explains Hitomi. She whispers to Merle, "Apologize and bow slightly."

            Merle bows. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what to expect."

            "You shouldn't drink it so fast, Merle," says Hitomi. She sets her bowl of tea on the table, and she stands up. "I'll go get you some milk. I think you'll like that better."

            "Thank you, Hitomi," says Merle as she sets her tea bowl on the table. She smiles thankfully at Hitomi. She hangs her head and blushes a deep burgundy.

            Hitomi walks into the kitchen.

            "I want Van to be happy. I knew he loved Hitomi long before he did," says Merle, "I'd be really happy if they got married."

            Hitomi walks back in with a small glass of milk. "Here, Merle."

            Merle takes the glass and quickly drinks half of it. She smiles happily. "Thank you."

            Hitomi lifts her tea and sits back down. She leans against Van and takes a sip of her tea.

            "What about you, Junichi?" asks Mr. Kanzaki.

            "Yeah! I think Hitomi should get married!" exclaims Junichi, "Then I can get her room!"

            "All you care about is a bigger bedroom!" exclaims Hitomi.

            "And all you care about is sex!" snaps Junichi. He mimics Hitomi, "Oh, Van! I want you, Van! Take me!"

            Hitomi stands up abruptly and glares furiously at her little brother. "Junichi!"

            "Hitomi, sit down," says Mrs. Kanzaki firmly, "Junichi! Go to your room this instant!"

            Hitomi sits down looking angrily at her little brother.

            Junichi grumbles as he stands up and walks out of the room.

            "Hitomi, Van, I will give you my blessing to marry," says Mrs. Kanzaki. She smiles.

            Hitomi looks at her mom in shock. She instinctively sets her bowl on the table. "Mom?"

            Van sets his untouched bowl of tea on the table.

            "I am giving you my blessing. As far as I am concerned, you two can get married!" exclaims Mrs. Kanzaki.

            Hitomi looks at Van happily and shows him a huge smile.

            Van pulls Hitomi into his arms and kisses her lips happily.

            "Don't celebrate yet. Ma'aya was only expressing her opinion," says Mr. Kanzaki.

            "Dad?" pleads Hitomi holding on tightly to Van.

            "Mr. Kanzaki, I understand that you may not be ready to give up your only daughter," says Van, "but I will take good care of her."

            Mr. Kanzaki smiles as the young couple holds onto each other tightly. "I grant you my blessing!"

            "Thank you, Dad! Thank you, Mom!" exclaims Hitomi. She pulls herself away from Van, and she quickly hugs both her parents. "Thank you so much!"

            "If you're planning on moving in with him, you'll have to call us at least once a week," says Mr. Kanzaki.

            "What?" asks Hitomi.

            Mrs. Kanzaki nods and smiles.

            "Thank you, Mom!" exclaims Hitomi, "Merle? Would you help me pack?"

            "Pack what?" asks Merle crinkling her eyebrows.

            "I'll explain once we're upstairs," says Hitomi.

            "Should I come as well?" asks Van.

            Hitomi smiles and nods. "Once I've moved all my stuff out, Mom, I think you should turn my room into a den or an office or a sewing room or something!"

            Van and Merle follow Hitomi up to her room.

            "What are we packing?" asks Merle.

            "My parents have given me permission to move into your apartment with you!" exclaims Hitomi, "Move in now instead of after we're married, Van!"

            Van blushes slightly. "We'll pack only what you'll need for a few days. We can come back for more later!"

            Hitomi blushes as she nods her head. She searches through her room quickly and tosses various items onto her bed.

            Merle crams everything haphazardly into a suitcase.

            "I can come by on Saturday to get more," says Hitomi placing her address book into the suitcase and closing it. "I'm ready. I should be able to make do with all this for a few days, but we'll need to grab my duffle bag on the way out."

            "Merle, could you take the suitcase downstairs? We'll follow in just a minute," says Van looking at Hitomi.

            Merle blushes as she grabs the suitcase and hurries from the room.

            Van and Hitomi move into each other's arms.

            "I love you, Van!" exclaims Hitomi kissing his face quickly.

            "I love you, Hitomi!" exclaims Van. He kisses her lips long and slow. "I love you. I've wanted to tell you that for a year."

            "Van…" Hitomi smiles and lightly touches his cheek.

            "I wasn't expecting you to move in so soon. Our townhouse is only set up with two beds… you could share Merle's room until after we're married," says Van.

            "We'll discuss it later," says Hitomi, "Let's go home."

            "Home," says Van smiling, "I like how you say that."

            "Why?"

            "It makes me feel like I am home with you," says Van.

            Hitomi gives Van a passionate kiss. Then she pushes Van out the door and escorts him down the stairs to the living room.

            "Are you ready to go, Hitomi?" asks Mrs. Kanzaki.

            "Yes," says Hitomi, "Oh! I forgot to show you the ring Van gave me!" She holds up her left hand for her mother to see.

            "It's beautiful! What kind of stone is that?" asks Mrs. Kanzaki.

            "A dragon heart stone I believe. Their proper name is drag-energist. Right, Van?" asks Hitomi smiling at him.

            "Yeah, Hitomi. That is a drag-energist," says Van smiling.

            Hitomi hugs her mother. "I'll call you tomorrow."

            "Are we ready to go?" asks Merle.

            Hitomi nods. She lifts her duffle bag.

            Hitomi, Merle, and Van leave with Hitomi's two bags. They return to Van and Merle's two-story townhouse.

            "Make yourself at home, Hitomi," says Van.

            Hitomi sets her bags down and walks around the house.

            "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed," says Merle. "Hitomi, if you're staying in my room, be quiet when you come in. I'll save you some room."

            "Thank you, Merle," says Hitomi smiling.

            Merle walks off into her room and closes the door.

            "You normally take a bath before bed, don't you?" asks Van.

            Hitomi smiles. "You remembered!"

            Van nods. "I'll give you a quick tour, then you can take your bath."

            Hitomi takes Van's hand and lets him lead her around the townhouse.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Hitomi looks in at Merle after her bath. She pulls her robe a little tighter around her and closes the door. She climbs the stairs and knocks gingerly on the door to Van's bedroom.

            "Come in," says Van drowsily.

            Hitomi opens the door and walks inside. She sees Van lying in his bed with the blanker covering him up to his waist. She smiles as she looks upon his bare chest.

            "Is something wrong, Hitomi?" asks Van turning on the light beside the bed. He sits up quickly.

            "No, Van… Nothing's wrong," says Hitomi, "Could I sleep in here tonight? Merle, she's…"

            "Of course you can stay in here," says Van smiling.

            "I'll turn the hall light off," says Hitomi quickly walking out. She turns the hall light off and returns to Van's room. She closes the door. "This will be our room someday."

            "Today is someday," says Van as Hitomi walks towards the bed. He pulls the blankets on her side down a little.

            "Is that an invitation to stay here every night?" asks Hitomi smiling.

            "It is your right as my fiancée," says Van. His cheeks turn pink.

            Hitomi slowly unties the belt around her robe and drops her robe to the floor.

            Van's jaw drops as he looks upon Hitomi's bared flesh. He swallows hard. "Do you always sleep naked, Hitomi?"

            "No," says Hitomi blushing as she crawls into bed, "but this is a special occasion."

            "Why?"

            "It's my first night with you."

            Van looks over Hitomi once more. He looks into her eyes and kisses her quickly. "You are beautiful, Hitomi."

            Hitomi touches her pendant and looks at Van.

            Van turns the light off. "Let's go to sleep, Hitomi."

            Van and Hitomi lie down together.

            Hitomi slides her body up beside Van's. "I love you, Van."

            "Hitomi…"

            "Since you are my fiancé, Van, you have the right to bed me," whispers Hitomi letting her lips tickle Van's ear, "Would you like to exercise that right?"

            Van kisses Hitomi's lips passionately. "I'll dishonor us both, Hitomi."

            "You couldn't," says Hitomi shaking her head. She pulls Van's pants down and slowly off his body. She drops them out of the bed.

            "Hitomi," whispers Van as he kisses her and rolls over on top of Hitomi. He moves his hand quickly down between his legs to block his access to Hitomi. He fights against his body's every desire to engorge her and grant her every pleasure that his love can provide.

            "Oh, Van… yes," whispers Hitomi as Van's hand slowly starts to explore her lower body.

            Van massages Hitomi for a moment before he slides his hand up to her hip.

            Hitomi gasps quietly when Van penetrates her.

            "You are so beautiful, Hitomi! Not to mention wonderful! I love you!" exclaims Van. He slides both his hands up to Hitomi's chest and starts to rub her nipples gently. He kisses her full on the mouth and slides his tongue between her lips. "Hitomi… Please, tell me to stop, Hitomi!"

            "I don't want you to stop, Van!"

            "I don't want to dishonor you."

            "You could never dishonor me, Van," says Hitomi rubbing his back in an attempt to coerce him to continue, "I…"

            "I love you, Hitomi," interrupts Van.

            "I love you, Van!" exclaims Hitomi pulling Van down to press tightly against her body, "I want you!"

            "I want you, Hitomi! I want you to stay with me forever!"

            "Yes, Van!"

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            Over the next few weeks, Hitomi moves completely into the townhouse with Merle and Van. They all continue to go to school.

            After school, Van and Chid spend the remainder of the afternoon going over different aspects of Gaia Unlimited's business details.

            Also after school, Hitomi goes to track practice with Merle, who has opted to become an assistant manager for the team.

            Hitomi sits down after making her run of the hundred-meter. She shakes her head wearily.

            "Kanzaki!" exclaims Amano walking over and sitting down beside Hitomi, "Are you feeling alright?"

            "I'm fine. I've just been having some weird dreams recently," says Hitomi.

            "Your time is slipping," says Amano.

            Yukari walks up and sits down. "Hey, Hitomi. What's happening with you?"

            Hitomi closes her eyes. "Yukari, I'm just a little worried. Could you tell the coach that I had to go home sick? I'm going to see Allen's wife, Millerna. She's my new doctor."

            "Are you sick, Hitomi?" asks Yukari.

            "I could give you a ride, Kanzaki," says Amano.

            "I don't think I'm sick, Yukari," says Hitomi, "I'll call you tomorrow to tell you all about it. Okay? I just don't want to talk about it until I've seen Millerna."

            "Okay!" Yukari nods her head. "I'll cover for you."

            "Do you need a ride, Hitomi?" asks Amano.

            "I don't want to take you away from practice," says Hitomi, "but thanks for the offer, Amano."

            "I can miss one practice," says Amano, "Yukari, would you explain to the coach that I'm taking Hitomi to a doctor?"

            "Sure!" exclaims Yukari. She kisses Amano quickly.

            Amano escorts Hitomi off the track field. "Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?"

            "I thought I said I didn't want to talk about it," says Hitomi as they get into Amano's car.

            "Okay…" Amano starts the engine. "Where to?"

            "Millerna's at home today. Asturia Townhouses," says Hitomi.

            The car pulls away from the school.

            "You're not dying, are you, Hitomi?" asks Amano glancing over at her.

            "No!" exclaims Hitomi. She sighs. "All right… I'll tell you. It's a woman thing. I'm late, and I'm just a little worried."

            Amano smiles. "But you're all right. That's good. I won't tell Yukari."

            "Thank you, Amano."

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            "Hello, Hitomi, Amano," says Millerna, "Come in."

            Hitomi and Amano walk into Millerna's house.

            "What brings you here?" asks Millerna.

            "I think I may be pregnant," says Hitomi quickly blurting the words out, forgetting entirely that one of her best friends is standing clueless beside her.

            "Well, Van certainly moves quickly," says Millerna getting her bag.

            "Too quickly," says Amano staring at Hitomi in shock.

            "It's my fault," says Hitomi sitting down, "He would have liked to have waited until we were married, but when I asked him, he wouldn't refuse me."

            "Hitomi, would you come upstairs with me?" asks Millerna, "Amano, you don't have to stay if you have somewhere else to be."

            "I'll be meeting Yukari here when she brings Hitomi's bag back," says Amano, "So I'll wait if it's all right."

            "Of course," says Millerna pulling Hitomi upstairs. She pulls something from her bag, and she passes the pregnancy test to Hitomi. "That's more accurate than half the tests we would do at the hospital!"

            Hitomi heads into the bathroom with the test. She returns in a few minutes and sits down to wait.

            Millerna reads the results. "Oh, Hitomi…"

            "What is it?"

            "You are going to have a baby," says Millerna.

            "I need to go tell Van," says Hitomi.

            Millerna nods. "Do you need help?"

            "I… I think I can manage," says Hitomi.

            "All right. I'll keep Amano here while you talk to Van," says Millerna. She heads downstairs with Hitomi following. "Amano, could you tell me about your track team?"

            "Yeah, sure," says Amano.

            "I'll go talk to Van," says Hitomi. She leaves.

            "Is something wrong?" asks Amano.

            "That depends on how Van reacts to what she has to tell him," says Millerna, "She'll tell you later."

            Amano nods.

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            "Van!" calls Hitomi as she enters the house.

            Van walks out of the study with Chid right behind him. "What are you doing home so early?"

            "Van, could I speak to you alone in our room?" asks Hitomi.

            Van follows Hitomi up to their bedroom. "What is it, Hitomi?"

            "Van… I'm with child," says Hitomi hesitantly.

            "You're…"

            "With child."

            "You're pregnant?" asks Van.

            Hitomi nods.

            Van embraces Hitomi and kisses her lips. "That is wonderful!"

            "You're happy?"

            "Yes! I would have liked to have waited a little while longer, but I do want you to bear my children! Now is as good a time as any!" exclaims Van happily. He smiles and holds Hitomi close to him.

            "We should try to hasten our wedding," says Hitomi, "I would like to be your wife before I'm a mother."

            "Of course!" exclaims Van.

            "We'll tell Amano and Yukari and Allen tonight, but we won't tell my parents until after we're married," says Hitomi.

            Van kisses Hitomi. "I love you!"

                                    *                                   *                                   *

            With Merle, Millerna, Selene, and Yukari helping, the wedding plans get arranged in only a few weeks.

            Selene sits in a comfortable chair feeding Baby Hitomi. She wears a long pink and lavender dress. Her short white-blond hair has pink bows pulling her bangs away from her face. Her blue eyes watch the others happily.

            "I'm so happy for you, Hitomi!" exclaims Yukari hugging her best friend. Her shoulder-length reddish-brown hair is folded onto her head in spiraling curls. She wears an ankle-length kimono made of pink silk. She also wears a baby blue obi tied about her waist with a large bow in back.

            "I am so nervous," says Hitomi. She looks at her reflection and lifts her make-up pallet. She sighs. "I didn't have time for this on Gaia. I usually didn't wear make-up. Maybe that's a good reason not to now."

            Millerna takes the make-up pallet from Hitomi and sets it down. "Oh, Hitomi. There's nothing to be nervous about. This is your wedding day. It's going to be the most beautiful and wonderful day of your life."

            "Thank you, Millerna," says Hitomi.

            Millerna wears the same long, pink kimono as Yukari. Her silk obi, however, is of a deeper blue to match the blue of her eyes. Her blond hair falls loosely down to her waist.

            Merle grabs the brush and starts to run it through Hitomi's hair. "Why would you be nervous, Hitomi? You're already carrying Van's child, and this is something you've wanted for a long time."

            "I'm just… I think I'm just really anxious!" exclaims Hitomi glancing over her shoulder at Merle. She smiles. "I am ready to be Van's wife."

            Merle sets the brush down and hugs Hitomi. "Welcome to the family, sister."

            "Merle…"

            Merle wears a baby blue kimono that extends to her ankles. Her pink obi is tied around her waist with a large bow in back. "You look beautiful, Hitomi. Van will love it."

            "I think Van would be happy no matter what Hitomi wore," says Selene smiling. She burps Baby Hitomi and rocks her to sleep.

            Yukari giggles. "That sounds so true!"

            Merle tucks the end of her pink chin-length hair behind her ear, and she smiles. "How much longer until the ceremony starts?"

            Millerna looks at her gold watch. "Fifteen minutes."

            Selene stands with Baby Hitomi in her arms. "I'll head out there then with Baby Hitomi. See you in a few minutes."

            "Take care of Hitomi, Selene," says Millerna.

            Selene smiles as she walks out with the baby girl in her arms. Merle lifts a white floral crown and passes it to Millerna with a sly wink.

            Millerna stands in front of Hitomi. She gently places the crown of white roses upon Hitomi's brow. "I now crown you Hitomi, Queen of Fanelia."

            Merle giggles.

            Hitomi laughs. "Close, but not quite! Van isn't a King anymore! Gaia was destroyed."

            "Are you ready, Hitomi?" asks Yukari.

            Hitomi stands. "I am ready."

            Everyone smiles at Hitomi.

            Hitomi wears a white kimono with an ivory, cherry-blossom pattern to her silk fabric. Around her waist is tied an ivory obi with a large bow in the back. The crown of white roses presses down upon her light brown hair. Her green eyes shine happily as she smiles.

            "You're beautiful," says Yukari. She lifts a bouquet of cherry blossoms and passes it to Hitomi.

            "I wonder how the guys are doing," says Merle.

            "We'll find out in a minute," says Millerna, "I bet they look so handsome."

            "Particularly Amano," says Yukari.

            "And Dryden even came for the ceremony," says Millerna, "As the Vice President of Gaia Unlimited, I didn't think he would come. Being a merchant suits him…"

            "It's time to head down," says Yukari.

            Everyone heads out the door. They meet Van, Dryden, Allen, and Amano at the entrance to the courtyard shared by all of the townhouses.

            "You look beautiful, Hitomi," says Van smiling.

            "As do you, Van," says Hitomi taking his hand and smiling.

            Van touches the pink stone pendant that dangles about Hitomi's neck. He wears an opaque white kimono-style top with tight black pants and knee-high dark brown boots. Draped over his shoulders is an ivory cape with a black border. His disheveled black hair hangs down towards his brown eyes as he gazes lovingly at Hitomi and smiles at her.

            "Well, Amano… I think it's about time for us to walk down the aisle," says Yukari smiling. She runs her hand through Amano's chin-length, medium brown hair.

            Amano smiles at Yukari, and he detangles her hand from his neatly brushed hair. He kisses her hand and looks at her with his soft blue eyes. "You look lovely, Yukari."

            Yukari blushes slightly. "Thank you, Amano. You look really handsome like this."

            Amano wears a pair of tight navy blue pants with tall brown boots. He wears a lilac lavender colored kimono style top with a navy blue cape falling over his shoulders down past his hips. He whispers into Yukari's ear, "Do you think we might ever do this for real?"

            Yukari kisses Amano quickly. "We'll see, Amano."

            Amano and Yukari hold hands as they walk out into the courtyard.

            "Amano and Yukari make such a cute couple," says Hitomi watching her friends.

            "They do," says Van, "Was she upset when you chose Merle as your maid of honor?"

            "When I told them all, I explained that it had been a special request for your sister to be my maid of honor," says Hitomi smiling, "So she wasn't upset."

            Van chuckles. "You put all the blame on me!"

            "Yukari understands," says Hitomi holding on tightly to Van, "Besides… we didn't have a wedding shower, so the only difference is the color of the dress."

            "It's time, Millerna," says Dryden moving up to her. He wears a pair of tight navy blue pants with tall brown boots. He also wears a lilac lavender, kimono-style top with a navy blue cape draped over his shoulders and falling gracefully down to his waist.

            "You're looking well today, Dryden," says Millerna taking his hand.

            Dryden's long brown hair is pulled up in a ponytail, and his eyes are nearly hidden behind his round-lensed glasses. He smiles at Millerna. "I don't look half as nice as you do, Millerna."

            Dryden leads Millerna off into the courtyard.

            "Why did you ask me to be your best man, Van?" asks Allen.

            Merle giggles knowingly.

            "You're my worst rival, Allen, and my best friend," says Van, "You and Merle will need to go soon."

            Allen's waist long blond hair falls loosely down his back. He smiles before kissing Hitomi's cheek. His blue eyes gaze into Hitomi's green. "You make a beautiful bride, Hitomi."

            "Thank you, Allen," says Hitomi smiling.

            Allen wears a pair of tight black pants with tall dark brown boots. Over his chest, he wears a lilac lavender colored kimono-style top with a black cape hanging over his shoulders and falling down to his hips.

            Merle hugs Hitomi and Van in turn. "We need to go, Allen."

            Allen offers his arm to Merle.

            Merle takes Allen's arm and walks out into the courtyard with him.

            "All our family and friends are out there," says Van, "and I'm sure you'll even recognize the man performing the ceremony!"

            Hitomi takes Van's hand. "I love you, Van."

            "I love you, Hitomi." Van kisses Hitomi before they walk out into the courtyard.

            In the courtyard, rows of people sit on either side of a long red carpet.

            On the left side of the carpet sit many of the students and teachers from Van and Hitomi's high school along with Hitomi's family. On the right side of the carpet sit the familiar faces of their friends from Gaia including Chid and his bodyguards, the crew of the Crusade. Also on the right side, Gaddes sits beside Selene and the baby.

            Van and Hitomi walk up the carpet and stand before the squinty-eyes, bald headed man who will perform the ceremony.

            "Mr. Mole?" whispers Hitomi smiling at her old traveling companion.

            "I'm a jack of all trades, little lady," whispers Mr. Mole. He clears his throat.

            Hitomi glances to her left and smiles at Yukari, Millerna, and Merle as they stand just a little ways from her.

            Van nods his head to Amano, Dryden, and Allen who stand near his right side.

            "Ladies and gentlemen. Friends and family. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Fanel in matrimony," says Mr. Mole.

            Hitomi holds her cherry blossom bouquet tightly as she smiles at Van.

            "If there are any who have reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace," says Mr. Mole.

            Van squeezes Hitomi's hand as they wait in silence.

            Van and Hitomi stare into each other's eyes. For a long time they gaze at each other, neither hearing a word from Mr. Mole's long speech about love and marriage.

            "Hitomi?" asks Mr. Mole.

            "Yes?" replies Hitomi looking towards Mr. Mole.

            "Hitomi Kanzaki, daughter of Ma'aya and Shoji Kanzaki, sister to Junichi Kanzaki, do you agree to love and to honor this man? To stay by him in sickness or health? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?" asks Mr. Mole.

            "I do," says Hitomi. She looks lovingly at Van. "I most certainly do!"

            "Van Fanel, brother to Merle Fanel, do you agree to love and to honor this woman? To stay by her in sickness or health? For richer or poorer? Until death do you part?" asks Mr. Mole.

            Van gently caresses Hitomi's cheek. "Forever. I do!"

            "Lord Allen, could we have the ring, please?" asks Mr. Mole.

            Allen slides a ring off his little finger and passes it to Van. He whispers, "I'm proud of you, Van. You've done good with Hitomi."

            Van nods as he takes the ring.

            "Van, repeat after me. With this ring," says Mr. Mole.

            "With this ring, I enter into the most sacred of agreements, an agreement of love," says Van sliding the silver band up against the silver engagement ring with the puffed-up pink, heart-shaped stone.

            "With this ring, I wed thee," corrects Mr. Mole.

            "With this ring, I wed thee," says Van.

            The pink beam of light surrounds Hitomi and Van.

            Several of the students gasp.

            Chid jumps to his feet.

            Hitomi's pendant starts to rise into the air. With a brilliant yet blinding flash of light, the pendant drops back down to rest against Hitomi's chest.

            The pink beam of light shoots up to the sky leaving Van and Hitomi standing together in front of the assembled crowd.

            Chid sits down again and smiles, thankful that his two friends didn't leave.

            Hitomi and Van both look at the pendant.

            The stone, which should appear pink, is actually an opaque cream color.

            Hitomi looks at her ring wondering if it too may have changed, but she finds the stone within the ring is still pink. She whispers to Van, "My pendant was from an energist, as was the ring, but only the pendant changed."

            "Gaia is gone," whispers Van, "but I don't think we've seen the last of the power of Atlantis."

            "Lady Merle, could we have the ring, please?" asks Mr. Mole.

            Merle pulls the silver ring from a fold in her obi. She passes it to Hitomi. "Sister."

            "Sister," whispers Hitomi taking the ring.

            "Hitomi, repeat after me. With this ring," says Mr. Mole.

            "With this ring, I enter into the most sacred of agreements, an agreement of love," says Hitomi sliding the silver ring onto the left hand ring finger of the man she loves.

            "With this ring, I wed thee," says Mr. Mole correcting Hitomi.

            "With this ring, I wed thee," says Hitomi.

            "Now by the power invested in me by the city of Tokyo, I now pronounce you… husband and wife," says Mr. Mole.

            Van kisses Hitomi passionately before Mr. Mole even finishes his statement.

            "You may kiss the bride, Van," says Mr. Mole. He smiles.

            Hitomi holds her bouquet out so Merle can take it from her. Then she wraps both her arms around Van and gives him a long kiss.

            "How sweet," whispers Mr. Mole, "You two finding love on the Mystic Moon."

            The chairs are quickly pushed away to make room for dancing and celebrating.

            At the end of the day, the single girls gather to try to catch the bouquet.

            Hitomi sees Amano and Yukari standing close to each other in an intimate conversation. She looks at the white pendant on the silver chain about her neck and the pink stone in her ring. She secretly makes a wish on the two stones for her two best friends to find true happiness. Then she turns her back to the crowd and tosses the bouquet over her shoulder.

            Yukari touches Amano's chest lightly and inches closer to him. She nearly screams when the cherry blossom bouquet falls in between her and Amano and gets stuck between their bodies.

            Hitomi turns around quickly and grins happily as she sees Amano and Yukari kiss over the cherry blossom bouquet.


	5. Happily Moving On!

Disclaimer: All Escaflowne characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song No Need to Promise and translation belong to the company that recorded and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Dedicated to my love, my Van, my hero. He is the man who gives me strength to fight for all that I believe in.

Good-bye, Gaia!

  
By Hideki LaShae

Epilogue: Happily Moving On!

            Was it all just a dream or maybe a vision? No, no, it couldn't have been! I know it really happened! It all started when I was with my best friends, Yukari and Amano! I had this terrible vision that Fanelia was burning again. I called on Van to take me back to Gaia where I learned that a strange disease is killing everyone I care about…Most of my friends died right before my eyes! Even my one true love, Van, died in my arms. I returned to Earth in despair, actually intending to kill myself so that I could be reunited with Van. But Yukari and Amano stopped me. I then learned that all my friends who had died on Gaia were in fact still alive. Their bodies on Gaia had died so that they could be born in new bodies on Earth. Their new bodies look very similar if not exactly like the ones they had before. Gaia died but her people were saved! I even managed to marry Van, and I quickly became pregnant. I wonder… Have we seen the last of Gaia and the power of Atlantis? 

            Hitomi Fanel sits in her bed rocking a newborn baby. She smiles at the little baldhead and deep, brown eyes. She runs her hand through her boyishly cut, light brown hair. "Mommy's here! Mommy's right here!"

            The baby looks at Hitomi and blinks. He sucks on his pacifier.

            Van Fanel, Hitomi's husband, walks into the bedroom with a bottle in his hand. He smiles and passes the bottle to his wife. "How is our son doing?"

            "He's hungry," says Hitomi removing the pacifier and placing the nipple of the bottle in her son's mouth, "Folken's been fine though. Nice and quiet most of the day. He's hardly cried at all. Frankly, I was starting to worry about him, but Millerna says there's nothing wrong with him."

            Van sits down beside Hitomi and runs his hand through her hair.

            Hitomi looks at Van… at his brown eyes and his black hair.

            "How are you doing, Hitomi?" asks Van.

            "I'm tired, but Millerna and Merle were with me most of the day," says Hitomi, "They were helping me take care of little Folken here! They're a big help! Merle really enjoys being an aunt." The baby boy in her arms sucks the formula from the bottle hungrily.

            "I'm glad that you're not alone. Chid wants to come over as soon as you'll let him. He wants to meet Folken," says Van.

            "Why didn't you invite him over?" asks Hitomi.

            Van moves up to sit beside Hitomi and wrap his arms around her. "I wasn't sure how you were feeling. I didn't want him to come over if you really tired or sick."

            Hitomi rests her head on Van's shoulder. She sits up straight again and helps Folken by tipping the bottle a bit more.

            "I love you, Hitomi," says Van.

            "I love you, Van…"

            Van kisses Hitomi's cheek and he touches his son's small hand. He smiles. "I love you, Folken, my son."

            "Van, why don't you invite Chid over for dinner?" asks Hitomi, "I was planning on making Italian food! There would be more than enough to go around! Then you and him could talk a little business after dinner! You've been neglecting your duties at Gaia Unlimited to be home with me during my pregnancy! You need to get some work done! Merle can help me around here."

            "Are you sure, Hitomi?" asks Van looking at her with unsure eyes.

            Hitomi smiles. "I'm sure! Everything will be fine! In fact! Let's invite Millerna, Allen, and Selene as well! We can make it a large family dinner! I'm sure they would all enjoy it! And I doubt they have plans yet! Please, Van!"

            "All right! I'll call everyone! I'll take care of Folken while Merle helps you cook," says Van, "unless you wanted my help."

            "Van, dear… what do you know about Italian food?" asks Hitomi with a knowing smile.

            "It comes from Italian?" asks Van crumpling his eyebrows in confusion.

            Hitomi giggles. She shakes her head. She removes the bottle from Folken's mouth and passes it to Van. Then she lifts the newborn to her shoulder to burp him. "Close, Van. Really close. Italian food comes from Italy! You'll learn all about it soon enough! You can play peek-a-boo with Folken if he wakes up!"

            Van sets the bottle on the nightstand and climbs out of bed. He takes Folken from Hitomi and places him in the bassinette.

            Hitomi stands up and moves to the closet to get a loose dress to wear. "Don't forget to cover him with the blanket. I don't want him to catch cold."

            "Right. I've got to get used to this," says Van.

            "Get used to what?" asks Hitomi shedding her nightgown and pulling her dress over her head.

            Van turns to stare at Hitomi.

            Hitomi turns towards Van. She blushes. "Oh! Right! You mean fatherhood!"

            "You're a wonderful mother, Hitomi! How did you get so good without having any children before?" asks Van walking towards her.

            "Well, I was raising Baby Hitomi for a little while!" Hitomi moves into Van's arms. She kisses his lips. "Is he asleep?"

            Van and Hitomi walk over to the bassinette to look in at their son.

            "Kimi o kimo o aishiteru… Kokoro de mitsumete iru. Kimi o kimi o shinjiteru samui yoru mo," sings Hitomi softly, "Say, when they in love, does everyone get this lonely? Say, do they embrace the pain that's even deeper than the darkness? It's all been so that we can shine, I just know it! I love you. I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart. I believe in you. I believe in you… even on the coldest night."

            Van swallows hard and sings quietly, "Say, even if they're in love, could the end someday come for them too? Say, could a feeling that's even clearer than the blue-sky end up being abandoned? The season-changing winds running along the streets forever."

            "Kimi o kimo o aishiteru… Kokoro de mitsumete iru. Kimi o kimi o shinjiteru samui yoru mo," sings Hitomi softly, "I love you. I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart. I believe in you. I believe in you… even on the coldest night. Even if I lost tomorrow, and even if I lost you, too, I want to shine, smiling as best as I can. I call out to you now with my tears. I don't need promises or such things, because of the precious strength that you've given me."

            "I call out to you now with my eyes. I don't need promises or such things. I reach out to you now with my eyes even on the coldest night," sings Van quietly. He gives Hitomi a long passionate kiss as they stand beside the bassinette where their infant son sleeps peacefully.

            Hitomi smiles happily. "You need to call our dinner guests! I'll get Merle and start working on dinner!"

            "I'm on it, Hitomi!" Van sits down beside the telephone on the nightstand.

            "Van… I love you!"

            Van looks at Hitomi. His eyes look deeply into her green eyes. He smiles. "I love you, Hitomi!"

            Hitomi hurries out of their bedroom to go find Merle and start dinner.

            Van lifts the telephone and starts to dial a number.

            This is the end of one chapter of our lives, and the beginning of another. Our days will be spent happily ever after from this moment on! That is the vow that we made to each other on our wedding day! That is the vow we will keep, Van and I! We will have a happy life with our son, Folken! 


End file.
